Seis estilos de baloncesto
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Conjunto de One-shots. Cuatro personajes, seis parejas. No tienen relación un one-shot con los anteriores. En cada capítulo una pareja y trama diferente: cap 1 (Aomine-Kise), cap 2 (Aomine-Kagami), cap 3 (Kagami-Kuroko), cap 4 (Kise-Kuroko), cap 5 (Kagami-Kise) cap 6 (Aomine-Kuroko). Los Seis estilos de baloncesto comienzan:
1. Chapter 1: Baloncesto perdido

**Kise Ryouta POV**

Por fin el partido más importante de mi vida se acercaba. Estaba en la cancha de baloncesto sudando a más no poder, agotado del esfuerzo del entrenamiento y hasta mis compañeros se habían marchado sin poder seguirme el ritmo, pero yo seguía aquí… frente a esa canasta y volví a lanzar encestando.

Me limpié el sudor de la frente con un trozo de la camiseta y respiré con dificultad. Mi partido contra Aomine, eso me entusiasmaba. Ese partido sería por fin en el que le vencería, conseguiría derrotarle, copiaría sus habilidades y le haría comerse sus palabras de que él era mejor.

\- ¿No deberías dejarlo ya? – me preguntó alguien desde la puerta de fuera y al girarme me encontré con Aomine.

\- ¿No deberías estar entrenando, Aominecchi? – le pregunté yo sonriendo.

\- Sabes que no necesito entrenar, te ganaré igualmente.

\- No lo harás, esta vez yo seré el vencedor.

Aomine se acercó lentamente hacia mí, ya sólo con su caminar me imponía un gran respeto pero también era cierto, que con él jamás borré la sonrisa de mi cara, él me hacía disfrutar del baloncesto, él era mi meta a superar y lo haría, esta vez tenía que conseguir vencerle. Sabia que era difícil, sabía que era bueno, pero yo también lo era y había estado entrenando muy duro para este momento.

\- ¿Quieres apostar algo? – me preguntó con su gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Claro – le dije con la misma sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Kise?

\- Quiero que me enseñes tu estilo de jugar Aomine, quiero que les digas a todos que te vencí, que soy mejor que tú, quiero que me enseñes tus trucos en este deporte – él sonrió

\- ¿Quieres mis tiros imposibles? – preguntó atónito.

\- Sí – le dije ¿Qué vas a querer de mí?

\- Pasarás un día entero conmigo – me dijo – y no podrás negarte a nada de lo que te haga hacer, quiero que me obedezcas durante todo un día. – me sonrió.

\- Trato hecho – le dije sonriendo.

\- Nos veremos en el partido Kise – me dijo mientras se marchaba – buena suerte… la necesitarás.

\- Voy a vencerte Aomine, esta vez… lo haré.

Me quedé en la cancha mirando la pelota de baloncesto en el suelo y la cogí entre mis dedos. _¡Lo haría!_ Vencería a Aomine Daiki. Me fui al vestuario a ducharme y encendí el agua caliente mientras me quitaba la ropa de deporte. Entré al agua y por un momento me vino a la mente la apuesta con Daiki ¿Obedecerle durante un día? Sonreí… tratándose de él era capaz de humillarme hasta la médula, de hacerme entrar a comprarle cosas vestido de mujer o a saber. Tenía que ganar, no había más remedio.

Cerré el grifo tras ducharme y me coloqué la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando escuché a dos personas que entraban en ese momento hablando. Uno de ellos decía que se había cruzado con Aomine a la salida del pabellón, no entendían qué hacía aquí en nuestro instituto, pero cuando dijeron cuánto les gustaba ese chico, no pude evitar ponerme un poco celoso.

Esperé para salir hasta que dejé de oírles y en ese tiempo, tuve un momento para pensar por qué me había puesto de esta forma, por qué me había afectado escucharles hablar de Aomine… supongo que me gustaba un poco, pero no había nada que hacer con él, yo sólo era su rival en el campo, con el que se divertía machacándole, nada más. Me habría gustado que se hubiera fijado un poco en mí, pero bueno… tendría que conformarme con las chicas fanáticas que me perseguían a todos lados y que no me dejaban vivir tranquilo. Todas querían salir conmigo pero irónicamente, con el que a mí me habría gustado tener algo, pasaba de mí. Eso era el cruel destino, el amor era un asco.

Me vestí, le di un golpe a la taquilla cerrándola y me marché colocándome la bolsa al hombro. Algunas chicas me esperaban a la salida para agobiarme, pero yo saludando con cortesía les di las buenas noches y caminé a casa. Mañana era el gran partido, se supone que debía de haber descansado hoy y no entrenar… o no entrenar mucho, pero con tal de mejorar para ganar a Aomine, me había quedado hasta tarde.

Cuando entré por casa esperando ver a mi madre, sólo vi una nota donde decía que tenía que trabajar. Esto era mi familia… una casa solitaria siempre que llegaba. A mi madre apenas la veía, mi padre nos había abandonado hace mucho y no tenía hermanos, al final siempre estaba solo.

Miré la nota y al menos sonreí cuando observé que mi madre me daba ánimos para el partido de mañana y me prometía ir a verme jugar. Fui a la cocina para ver si había algo hecho, pero no… mi madre no hacía la comida, generalmente solía salir rápido y comía algo de camino al trabajo, así que me tocó bajar a la tienda a comprar algo. Jamás les dije nada a mis amigos, ellos creían que tenía la vida perfecta, que era el típico chico guapo modelo sin problemas… ¡_Qué equivocados estaban_! En mi vida no había amor, sólo soledad. A veces incluso llegaba a preguntarme si de verdad yo le importaba a alguien, si alguien me quería sinceramente… últimamente lo pensaba cada vez más seguido.

La verdad estaba en que yo siempre sonreía y fingía estar feliz, ocultaba mi tristeza bajo esa gran máscara de felicidad. Nadie se había dado cuenta y eso estaba bien, prefería que siguieran pensando que mi vida era perfecta. Volví a casa tras comprar algo de comer pero me encontré con Aomine que había salido a correr. Se detuvo a mi lado y yo fingí de nuevo mi gran sonrisa para evitar que se diera cuenta de mi tristeza.

\- Kise… ¿Qué haces por aquí? – me preguntó con su sonrisa.

\- Comprar algo de cenar – le dije.

\- Creí que cenarías con tu familia – me comentó y a mí se me borró la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Si claro – le mentí – hemos decidido comer algo de fuera por no cocinar.

\- Ya veo, eso está bien. Disfruta de la cena en familia, mañana nos vemos en el partido.

\- Gracias – le dije sonriendo.

Vi como se marchaba corriendo de nuevo, girándose a mirarme una última vez mientras sonreía y se colocaba el auricular de los cascos de música. Me giré para ver como se marchaba y cuando le perdí de vista subí a mi solitario piso. Cené solo recordando como Aomine me había dicho que disfrutase la cena en familia… ¡_Menuda familia_! ¿De verdad yo le importaba a alguien?

Me fui a dormir pronto, en cuanto acabé de cenar y me desperté pronto para ducharme y marcharme a jugar ese partido. Al salir por el salón me di cuenta de que todo seguía como lo había dejado yo anoche, mi madre no había vuelto, empecé a pensar que se le podría olvidar el partido aunque conservaba la esperanza de verla allí.

Llegué al pabellón de deporte y vi a Aomine allí con su equipo, pero yo al pasar por su lado sonreí como siempre y él me devolvió la sonrisa revolviéndome el pelo. Entré en mi vestuario con mis compañeros para cambiarme al uniforme.

Salí al campo, saludamos al equipo rival y dio comienzo el partido, pero sinceramente… yo estaba bastante más distraído mirando a las gradas por si veía a mi madre, hasta que Aomine se cabreó y me dio un empujón tirándome al suelo. Le miré y sonreía con autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Kise? Creí que querías ganarme pero no veo que te esfuerces ¿Qué buscas en las gradas Kise? Yo estoy aquí frente a ti.

Ni me dio tiempo a responderle, directamente pasó de mí y encestó frente a mí. El muy descarado seguía provocándome para que le ganase. Estaba triste, no podía negarlo, no había venido mi madre y eso me entristecía, era como si nadie pensase en mí, no había podido sacar unos minutos para mí. Me cabreé y di todo lo que tuve en el campo, le di la mejor batalla que pude a Aomine pero al final… acabé perdiendo frente a él por dos míseros puntos, sólo una canasta.

Me quedé en la cancha viendo como las gradas se vaciaban pero no veía a mi madre, nadie había venido a verme a mí excepto las fans. Me entristecí, había perdido contra Aomine y me sentía como si no le importase a nadie. Aomine se acercó a mí pero yo no estaba muy bien en este momento. Agaché la cabeza para que no viera mi dolor y me mentalicé para intentar sonreír cuando levantase la mirada de nuevo.

\- Me debes algo Kise – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, haré lo que quieras Aomine pero… ¿Puedes darme un momento para cambiarme? – le pregunté sin mirarle.

\- Claro – me dijo con una voz extrañamente preocupada.

Entré en el vestuario y quise ir a la ducha, pero no pude… me senté en el banquillo frente a las taquillas y coloqué la toalla encima de mi cabeza. Uno de mis compañeros fue el primero en acercarse para calmarme, él pensaba que me afectaba perder el partido y en parte sí, pero otra parte era lo solo que me sentía, lo poco querido.

Todos se marcharon aunque sentía como tocaban mis hombros intentando animarme por el partido. Cuando se marcharon empecé a llorar sin poder evitarlo más hasta que escuché la puerta y supe que alguien había entrado. Intenté acallar mi sollozo cuando Aomine me levantó de golpe cogiéndome de la camiseta y empotrándome contra las taquillas.

\- Ni se te ocurra llorar por un partido ¿Me oyes? – me dijo enfadado – no pierdas tu voluntad para luchar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Aomine?

\- Oh… Aomine – dijo sonriendo – ¿Dónde ha quedado el Aominecchi?

\- ¿Qué quieres Aomine? – le pregunté.

\- Mi parte de la apuesta

Sentí los labios de Aomine sobre los míos y no me lo podía creer ¿Por qué me besaba? No entendía nada, yo creí que iba a pedirme algo humillante pero aquí estaba besándome y no podía comprender qué ocurría. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla en aquel momento porque supe que iba a tratarme como a un juego más, yo había visto lo cariñoso que estaba últimamente con Momoi y ahora… venía de esta forma conmigo, eso me dolía, sabía que me utilizaba. ¿Qué era yo para todo el mundo? Nada… eso es lo que era, a nadie le importaba. Me separé de él como pude aunque seguía atrapado entre su cuerpo y las taquillas.

\- Vete del vestuario – le dije – este es el vestuario de mi equipo.

\- Ya… pero la apuesta empieza ahora Kise, un día entero obedeciéndome.

\- ¿Un beso es lo que querías? Pues ya lo has tenido.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó girando mi rostro y viendo la lágrima que había derramado correr por mi mejilla.

\- Nada – le dije cerrando los ojos.

\- Te ocurre algo, el Kise con el que siempre he jugado lo daba todo en el campo, pero… ¿Sabes lo que he visto hoy? A un niño pijo despistado en las gradas ¿Esperabas a alguna chica? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije.

\- ¿Algún ojeador?

\- No – le grité enfadado y empecé a llorar frente a él sin poder evitarlo – esperaba a mi madre – le dije - ¿Ya estás contento? Ya tienes tu respuesta. Mi madre no ha venido porque se ha olvidado de mí, de mi partido, no le importo, nunca viene a mis partidos y no sé cómo puedo ilusionarme tanto aún creyendo que vendrá cuando nunca lo hace.

\- N-No lo sabía – me dijo Aomine.

\- No le importo a nadie – le dije llorando pero Aomine cogió mi muñeca con su mano izquierda y la presionó por encima de mi cabeza contra la taquilla besándome con más pasión que antes.

Sentí su mano derecha coger mi rostro para evitar que me moviera. Su lengua entró en mi boca con fuerza jugando con mi lengua, explorando toda mi boca como quiso, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo intenso al que no conseguía acoplarme. Su cuerpo me empujó aún más contra las taquillas, era un chico alto y me levantó la cabeza un poco con su mano para seguir besándome pese a la cercanía. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por él, no entendía nada.

\- No vuelvas a decir que no le importas a nadie – me dijo – a mí me importas Kise, no estaría aquí sino me importaras.

\- No es cierto, te vi con Momoi, estabas flirteando con ella en el parque.

Aomine empezó a reírse pero no me soltó. ¿Qué había dicho que le resultase tan gracioso? A mí nada de esto me lo parecía.

\- Le confesé que sentía algo por ti, le pedí consejo para poder acercarme a ti pero tú siempre eres muy escurridizo. Al final decidí venir a retarte con esta apuesta – me dijo – sólo quería hablar con ella de la apuesta, ya sabes que a Momoi le gusta Kuroko desde hace años. ¿Cenaste solo, verdad? – me preguntó de golpe y asentí – pues desde hoy no volverás a cenar solo Kise – me dijo besándome ahora con más calma, con mayor sentimiento y no pude evitar con mi mano libre coger su cabello con fuerza y dejarme llevar por lo que sentía.

Aomine no quiso soltar mi mano, pero sí soltó mi rostro al ver que empezaba a corresponderle y es que hacía tiempo que sentía algo por él, supongo que desde que le vi jugar, al principio era una mera rivalidad… poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una obsesión vencerle y ahora… creo que me había enamorado de ese chico, de forma de jugar, de su forma de ser. Fue un proceso lento y yo mismo me negaba sentir algo por él, pero aquel día cuando le vi con Momoi sentí celos, en parte sentí que me arrebataban a otra persona importante en mi vida, sentí que seguiría estando solo pero ahora que él me estaba besando a mí, creo que ya no podía seguir ocultando ni mintiéndome sobre mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Vas a soltarme? – le pregunté rozando sus labios.

\- ¿Cumplirás tu parte del trato? – me preguntó.

\- Si – le dije - ¿Qué quieres Aominecchi? – le sonreí.

\- Tu corazón – me dijo y empecé a reírme lo que le hizo cabrearse y golpearme en el hombro.

\- Ey ¿Por qué haces eso? – le pregunté y le vi sonrojado.

\- Porque te estás riendo de mí, nadie se ríe de mí. Sé que ha sonado muy sentimental pero… es lo que quiero Kise, te quiero a ti sólo para mí.

\- Sólo podrías tenerme un día y lo sabes, fue el trato.

\- Entonces siempre puedo retarte a otro partido y vencerte – me sonrió y yo sonreí.

\- Seré tuyo Aominecchi, mi baloncesto ha perdido – le dije pegando mis labios de nuevo a los suyo – ahora suéltame para que pueda tocarte.

El agarre en mi muñeca fue haciéndose más leve y Aomine empezó a bajar mi brazo. Aún no lo había terminado de hacer cuando lo empujé poniendo mis manos en su pecho y cayó sentado en el banquillo apoyando su espalda en la pared. Aproveché a quitarme el pantalón tapándome con una toalla por la vergüenza que me daba y me senté encima de él besándome con suavidad.

\- Que vergonzoso – me dijo Aomine sonriendo – vamos Kise, quiero verla.

\- No – le dije sonriendo – no hasta que tú me enseñes la tuya.

\- Eso está hecho – me dijo bajándose un poco el pantalón y dejando su miembro al descubierto frente a mí.

Me deslicé dejando caer mis rodillas al suelo y le di en pequeño lengüetazo a su miembro, tocándolo con cuidado entre mis dedos hasta que lo cogí con fuerza y empecé a moverlo sacando mi lengua para jugar con él. Escuché a Aomine dar algún leve gemido y abrir las piernas para darme espacio al haberme colocado en medio. Recostó su espalda contra la pared y dejó que me metiera su miembro en la boca sacándolo y metiéndolo, lamiéndolo todo lo que pude, dejándome escuchar sus gemidos de placer, cogiendo mi cabello y obligándome a llevar el ritmo que él deseaba.

Su miembro cada vez estaba más excitado y me levantó la cabeza pidiéndome que volviera a subir, pero en cuanto me levanté, tiró de mi toalla dejándome al descubierto. Me sonrojé de inmediato pero él con una sonrisa separó su espalda de la pared y metió mi miembro en su boca jugando con él mientra con su mano se masturbaba evitando que su miembro bajase la excitación del momento.

Lubricó con su boca su mano libre y metió sus dedos en mi interior intentando dilatarme todo lo que pudo hasta que pasó sus piernas entre las mías y me obligó a sentarme con cuidado en su miembro. Contuve el grito de dolor mientras entraba en él pero al menos, recostó su espalda contra la pared de nuevo mirándome con su sonrisa y dejándome a mi propio ritmo bajar sobre su miembro.

Bajé despacio hasta que llegué al fondo y esperé unos segundos asimilando lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba regalando mi cuerpo a Aomine, estaba siendo suyo y no me importaba en absoluto, sólo podía sonrojarme al pensar que él estaba dentro de mí y que se incorporaba un poco lamiendo mis pezones y cogiendo mi miembro con su mano dándome placer. Me moví encima de él, primero despacio y poco a poco, cogiendo mayor velocidad hasta que mis caderas empezaron a moverse solas buscando más profundidad, buscando el placer que ese chico me daba.

Me corrí en su mano por el placer llenando nuestros abdómenes con mi semen pero Aomine no acabó ahí. Con una sonrisa, Aomine me levantó de él y me obligó a agacharme apoyando mis manos en la pared entrando de nuevo en mí, agarrándose a mis hombros y penetrándome con mayor profundidad que antes al ritmo que él quiso, desde luego mucho más rápido del que yo había llevado momentos antes. Grité, gemí y jadeé, me excité escuchando los ruidos que también él me regalaba hasta que se corrió en mí.

Tras salir de mí, mis piernas que temblaban intensamente fallaron y caí al suelo mientras Aomine se agachaba a mi lado sonriendo y besaba mi oreja. Me ayudó a levantarme y nos duchamos juntos. En algo tuvo razón Aomine… aquella noche no cené solo, él me invitó a cenar fuera y a las doce de la noche en el barrio que celebraba la fiesta de la primavera tiraron los fuegos artificiales. Era la primera fiesta a la que asistía acompañado y creo… que no podía pedir una compañía mejor. En aquel puente del estanque bajo los fuegos artificiales nos besamos y por la mañana… volvimos a retarnos pero esta vez… la apuesta era muy clara, él jugaba para tenerme, yo jugaba para intentar ser yo quien entrase en él alguna vez. Sé que algún día lo conseguiría, algún día vencería a Aomine Daiki pero hasta el momento… yo sólo tenía "_Un baloncesto perdido_"


	2. Chapter 2: Baloncesto en la playa

**Aomine Daiki POV**

Momoi se había empeñado en ir hoy a la playa a entrenar y aquí estaba todo el equipo subido en el autobús. Odiaba tener que salir de mi azotea donde me pegaba las mejores siestas… al menos me tumbé en los asientos traseros del autobús y dormí todo el trayecto aunque Momoi tratase de despertarme una y otra vez comentándome lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos. Yo lo dudaba… la playa no tenía nada de entretenido, yo sólo quería jugar a baloncesto y dormir, nada más, ni siquiera me hacía falta entrenar.

No estábamos nada lejos de la playa pero aunque podía haber ido tranquilamente andando o en un autobús urbano, Momoi le había pedido el autobús escolar para… "Que fuéramos todos juntos" ¡_Vaya tontería_! Yo sólo quería estar tranquilo un rato y me agobiaban los gritos de mis compañeros en el autobús.

Cuando llegamos fui el último en descender pero es que ya estaba agotado y aún no había comenzado mi día ¡_Menudo aburrimiento iba a ser esta excursión_! Todos bajaron muy contentos y Momoi nos obligó a sentarnos en la arena para explicarnos los ejercicios y rutinas que nos había programado para el entrenamiento. Mis compañeros la miraban anonadados… yo miraba mis piernas y jugaba con la arena entre mis dedos.

\- Aomine – me gritó Momoi y yo la miré - Deja de jugar con la arena y atiende.

\- Vale, vale – le dije aburrido – pero date prisa.

Atendí… los primeros cinco minutos si es que llegó porque volví a distraerme enseguida mirando a la gente que hoy había venido a la playa. Hacía un día agradable, tanto… que me había venido en pantalón corto grisáceo y con mi camiseta corta negra con el nombre de mi instituto impreso en ella.

Habían niños jugando a hacer castillos de arena, padres y adolescentes entrando y saliendo del agua, gente con colchonetas disfrutando, personas solas y acompañadas, supongo que había para todos los gustos pero cuando me giré hacia la derecha, me encontré al equipo del Seirin con sus camisetas de tirantes y sus pantalones cortos corriendo descalzos cerca del agua, ¡_Entrenando_! Menuda casualidad encontrarlos aquí, desde luego Kuroko y Kagami destacaban, quizá más Kagami porque Tetsu con esa habilidad suya para desaparecer de la vista de la gente era casi como un fantasma.

Sonreí… creo que ahora empezaba a ver un día entretenido, estaba Kagami y podía meterme con él, eso me gustaba. Desde que había perdido aquel partido frente a ellos no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Ese chico pelirrojo me retaba y no sólo eso, no perdía su energía, su vitalidad ni se rendía ante mí como los demás, se levantaba, se ponía en pie y volvía a tratar de frenarme, eso me motivaba a seguir jugando al baloncesto, tenía un rival y era uno de los buenos. En parte me recordaba a Kise, él también estaba siempre tratando de superarme y no perdía el entusiasmo por conseguirlo alguna vez.

Me levanté y aunque Momoi se quedó atónita y me dijo que volviera a sentarme, yo ya estaba caminando hacia aquellos chicos que corrían por la orilla y me coloqué en medio con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho y mi típica sonrisa de superioridad para que me vieran bien. Tetsu fue el primero en hacer una pequeña mueca de sorpresa y era desde luego… "pequeña mueca" porque ese chico apenas mostraba sentimientos o expresiones, era muy frío pero siempre fue y sería mi mejor amigo. En cambio, Kagami sí se sorprendió y frenó de golpe mirándome atentamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó Kagami.

\- Eso no importa, lo importante es que tú estás aquí. Juega un partido de baloncesto conmigo.

\- ¿Para hacer que pierdas de nuevo? No gracias – me dijo sonriendo con prepotencia.

\- Serás tú quien coma el suelo.

\- Está bien, juguemos entonces – dijo Kagami de golpe entusiasmándose con una gran sonrisa pero su entrenadora lo frenó cogiéndolo del cuello trasero de la camiseta.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? Tus piernas aún se están recuperando del campeonato, no puedes jugar a baloncesto, dijimos que sería un entrenamiento suave, nada de jugar partidos ni ir a retarte con Aomine Daiki.

Yo sonreí pero en parte supongo que tenía razón su entrenadora, yo no quería causarle un daño a Kagami, quería demostrarle que era mejor que él pero no a costa de su salud.

\- Podríamos competir en otras cosas, de todas formas seguiría ganándote – le dije sonriendo.

\- Está bien, haremos cuatro juegos – me propuso – y así podremos hacer un quinto de desempate en caso de que empatásemos. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece estupendo. Puedes empezar tú a elegir juego, los perdedores siempre primero – le dejé caer enfadándole pero sonrió con ganas de empezar los retos.

\- Iba a proponerte tiros libres… pero sé que acertarías todos con tus tiros imposibles, así que buscaré otra cosa – yo sonreí – Contemos quien hace botar más veces la pelota en la arena.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que una pelota no bota en la arena – le dije.

\- ¿Te echas atrás gallina o es que no sabes hacerla botar en la arena?

\- Claro que sé – le mentí porque no se podía.

\- ¿Aceptas entonces?

\- Por supuesto.

Todos los compañeros de Kagami se sentaron a ver el espectáculo que íbamos a realizar y hasta mis compañeros acabaron uniéndose a ellos mirando con detenimiento nuestras pruebas, cuatro malditas pruebas en las que tenía que vencerle, le demostraría que yo era mejor que él.

Lancé el balón al suelo y cayó con un ruido seco en la arena sin botar. Era algo normal, ¿Cómo iba a botar una pelota en arena? Yo no creía ni que Kagami pudiera hacerlo. Él sonrió al ver la pelota clavada en la arena y cuando la cogió para dejarla caer, me fijé como ponía el pie debajo y la empujó hacia sus manos en cuanto cayó en él.

\- Eso no vale – le dije – has hecho trampas.

\- Ha botado – me dijo.

\- Le has dado una patada.

\- Pero ha vuelto a mis manos, eso es un bote, quiere decir… yo gano – me dijo sonriendo y cuando me giré a los demás, todos nos miraban con cara de asombro sin entender las estupideces que estábamos haciendo – te toca elegir prueba – me dijo.

\- Está bien, voy a elegir algo.

Miré por la playa hasta que en el paseo marítimo mis ojos se cruzaron con un par de niños pequeños en unas bicicletas enanas con ruedines. Eso es lo que yo buscaba y sonreí con malicia.

\- Hagamos una carrera – le dije.

\- ¿Una carrera? Vale… ¿De dónde a dónde? – preguntó mirando por la playa.

\- Nada de eso Kagami, una carrera en eso – le dije señalándole las bicicletas y él se sorprendió muchísimo.

\- Ah no, no pienso subirme en esos trastos.

\- ¿Así que no te atreves? – le pregunté.

\- Claro que me atrevo.

\- Entonces hay que ir allí, coger las bicicletas y pedalear hasta aquella papelera del fondo – le dije sonriendo y especificando que tenía que ser pedaleando, no me fiaba de que corriera con los pies subido en la bicicleta.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo pero yo ya había salido corriendo hacia la bicicleta – eso no vale, tramposo.

Todos nos miraban sin poder creerse que íbamos a robarles las bicicletas a unos niños, que nos íbamos a subir en ellas y que haríamos una carrera como niños pequeños hasta el fondo del paseo. Creo que estaban alucinando con nosotros, éramos peor que los niños pequeños.

Llegué yo primero, básicamente porque había salido antes. El chiquillo sonreía divertido mientras pedaleaba y yo lo levanté de las axilas viendo como se ponía serio y no entendía lo que ocurría, lo dejé en el suelo y me subí en su bicicleta intentando encajar mis grandes pies en esos mini pedales. Empecé a pedalear y realmente esto era muy complicado, los pedales se movían muy lento, mis pies no cabían y por mucho que pedalease no podía comprender cómo no avanzaba nada. El niño caminó a mi lado y me daba golpes en el brazo diciéndome que dejase su bicicleta y no podía quitarme a ese mocoso de encima.

Kagami había hecho lo mismo que yo y trataba de alcanzarme teniendo los mismos problemas que yo hasta que caí en algo para poder llegar al fondo y ser el ganador.

\- Ey chico… siento haberte cogido la bicicleta pero quería ganar a mi amigo ¿No querrías ayudarme? Si llego hasta allí al fondo te la devuelto y dejaré que te metas con ese pelirrojo de ahí atrás.

El niño miró a Kagami haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pedalear mientras el chiquillo al que le había robado la bicicleta lloraba y llamaba a sus padres señalándole por el robo. El chico al final sonriendo, se puso a mi espalda y me empujó, ahora sí avanzaba.

\- Eso no vale, tramposo – oía a Kagami – Ey chico – llamaba al suyo que aún lloraba – deja de llorar y ayúdame, tengo que ganar a ese creído – le decía pero con sus gritos aún hacía que el niño llorase más.

Por supuesto… yo gané esa carrera y el chiquillo que me había ayudado se metió con Kagami por ser el perdedor, creo que este chico al final iba a caerme hasta bien.

\- Eres un tramposo – dijo Kagami enfadado.

\- Seguro que es el perdedor el que habla – le dije sonriendo – venga elije tú siguiente prueba.

\- Quiero una carrera de natación – me dijo Kagami – sería correr desde aquí – dijo haciendo una línea en la arena – y debemos entrar en el agua, nadar hasta aquella boya y volver pisando esta línea, así que hay que salir rápido del agua, la carrera no acaba hasta pisar la línea en tierra – me dijo y lo veía muy fácil.

\- Vale, empezamos – le dije quitándome la ropa quedándome sólo con el bañador mientras salía corriendo y Kagami me imitó saliendo tras de mí.

Llegué al agua el primero, corrí los primeros metros y en cuanto tenía agua suficiente me lancé y empecé a nadar con rapidez hacia la boya. Di el giro encontrándome a Kagami muy cerca de mí mientras escuchábamos como nuestros equipos nos animaban a ser los primeros. Estaba a punto de hacer pie cuando sentí como algo se agarraba a mi bañador.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? Suéltame – le dije pataleando y tratando de que me soltase, pero él con una sonrisa me quitó el bañador y tuve que pararme mientras veía como Kagami salía corriendo con mi bañador en su mano.

No podía salir desnudo, bueno… sí podía pero no quería que toda la playa me viera desnudo, eso sí… me las iba a pagar. Corrí un poco detrás de él lanzándome en plancha y caí encima de él que sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Forcejeamos, él tratando de que le soltase para salir y ganar y yo tratando de que soltase mi bañador para ponérmelo y salir corriendo de la orilla donde estábamos para ganar.

Con tanto forcejeo acabé bajo su cuerpo y me sonrojé lanzando un gemido al sentir como su mano había cogido accidentalmente mi miembro y Kagami se detuvo en seco sonrojado de la misma manera. Ambos nos quedamos estáticos ¿De verdad había gemido delante de él? Eso sí me dio vergüenza, aún así no veía que Kagami soltase mi miembro, se había quedado igual de paralizado y movió ligeramente su mano haciendo que yo contuviese a duras penas otro gemido. Cuando escuchamos los gritos de nuestros compañeros de nuevo, es cuando salimos del trance y Kagami soltó mi miembro levantándose y saliendo corriendo con mi bañador ganando la carrera.

Me giré bocabajo viendo como ganaba pero estaba serio y sonrojado por lo que había ocurrido, creo que yo también estaba un poco sonrojado. Se acercó a mí para devolverme el bañador y prácticamente se lo quité de mala manera de las manos colocándomelo.

\- He ganado – me dijo mirando para otro lado ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decirme con lo que había ocurrido?

\- Me has robado el bañador – le dije aún sonrojado.

\- Tú has salido antes, tramposo – me dijo.

\- Y tú me has… - me callé de golpe al ver como nos miraban, creo que no era apropiado decir lo que me había tocado el desgraciado – sigamos con la última prueba, me toca elegir. Quiero que nos entierren uno al lado del otro cerca de la orilla y veremos quien aguanta más – le dije.

\- Perfecto.

Nuestros equipos nos enterraron muy juntos y yo no paraba de mirarle… me iba a vengar de él, no iba a aguantar frente a mí, esta vez ganaría yo y tendríamos que ir al desempate. Una vez enterrados, yo empecé a mover mi mano escarbando hacia Kagami y finalmente llegué hasta él. Nuestros compañeros aburridos de vernos allí sin hacer nada, se habían largado a jugar con una pelota hinchables o a darse baños. Kagami al sentir mi mano me preguntó alarmado qué hacía, pero yo ya estaba casi en su entrepierna.

\- Voy a cobrarme mi venganza – le dije.

\- Suéltame, aparta esa mano de ahí – me dijo sonrojado.

\- De eso nada, tú me has tocado algo y ahora me toca a mí.

\- Ha sido un accidente.

\- Esto también es un accidente ¡_Uy, mi mano se escapó_! ¿Lo ves? – le dije sonriendo cogiendo su miembro y acariciándolo mientras él sufría intentando no gemir.

El miembro de Kagami empezó a reaccionar ante mis caricias endureciéndose y yo disfrutaba viendo su cara de sufrimiento porque sabía que no les diría nada de esto a sus compañeros, tenía su orgullo y quería tratar de aguantar. Cuando la sentí lo suficientemente excitada, empecé a pensar si sería su miembro más grande que él mío y tuve en mente cual sería nuestra prueba del desempate. Sonreí ante la idea.

\- P-para – me dijo mirándome.

\- ¿Por qué? Parece que te diviertes.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Aomine? – me preguntó.

\- ¿No es obvio? Hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste en el agua.

\- No lo hice adrede.

\- ¿No? Porque parecía que disfrutabas mi miembro, no querías soltarlo.

\- Vete al infierno – me dijo levantándose de golpe y desenterrándose – tú ganas.

\- Genial… porque yo elegiré la prueba final. Sígueme – le dije caminando hacia los vestuarios masculinos.

Nadie de nuestros compañeros estaba atento a nosotros y aunque dudé de si Kagami me seguiría o no, al final lo hizo y en cuanto llegó al vestuario lo metí con violencia dentro de una de las duchas cerrando la cortina y empotrándolo contra la pared de azulejos. Bajé sus pantalones cogiendo su miembro entre mis manos y masajeándolo a mi antojo provocando que ahora no pudiera silenciar sus gemidos.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Nuestra prueba del desempate, quien más gima pierde, así que aguanta los gemidos si es que puedes – le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Kagami trató de retener todo lo que pudo sus gemidos mientras yo aprovechaba a besar su cuello aún con mis manos en su miembro. Mordí levemente su oreja y le susurré con seducción.

\- Vamos Kagami, gime para mí, dame la victoria.

\- Jamás – me dijo empujándome del pecho contra la otra pared de enfrente y uniendo sus labios a los míos mientras colaba su mano en mi pantalón agarrando mi miembro.

Aquello me pilló de sorpresa, jamás esperé que Kagami se atreviera a besarme, que cogiera el control de algo así, no me imaginaba a Kagami besándome en la vida pero aquí estaba, colando su lengua con pasión dentro de mi boca, explorándome por completo mientras se tragaba mis gemidos y es que su mano no paraba de tocar mi entrepierna.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Aomine? – me preguntó sonriendo al separarnos a coger aire - ¿Creías que no me atrevería a seguir tu jueguecito? Yo me atrevo a todo, no vas a ganarme.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – le pregunté empujándole de nuevo contra la pared donde estuvo él primero y arrodillándome frente a él.

\- Ni se te ocurra – dijo sonrojado a más no poder.

No le hice caso y metí su miembro en mi boca ante su sorpresa. Jamás había hecho algo así pero estaba dispuesto a ganar este desafío a como diera lugar. Sólo con meterla levemente en mi miembro, ya sentía cómo me excitaba, creo que era en sí Kagami quien me excitaba y más sabiendo que esto era un desafío, un reto entre los dos. Me gustaba esta sensación de querer ser el mejor.

\- Si quieres que gima, tendrás que hacerlo mejor – me dijo sonriendo dejándose caer sentándose en la ducha mientras cogía con fuerza mi cabello y me empujaba hasta el fondo para que tragase entero su miembro.

Le escuché gemir por fin y dejé que siguiera moviéndome para darle placer, si él me ayudaba a ganar, genial, por mí estaba perfecto. Oírle jadear me excitaba mucho, tenía un sonido tan varonil lo que no esperé, es cuando sentí su mano en mi miembro dándome también placer a mí.

Alzó mi cabeza de golpe y sin soltar mi cabello aprovechó para besarme dejándome ahora a mí sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la otra pared. No podía no abrir la boca, cada vez le daba más acceso a ese chico pelirrojo para que me explorase por completo y no entendía cómo habíamos llegado a esto de una competición tan ridícula como la que habíamos estado haciendo hoy.

Soltó mi cabello y bajó esta vez él a mi miembro lamiéndolo por completo, succionando mis huevos y haciendo que gimiera como nunca en mi vida. Aproveché aquella posición para ir metiendo mis dedos lubricados con mi saliva en su interior y se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Me levanté de golpe cuando estuvo lubricado obligándole a levantarse y le puse de frente contra la pared cogiendo sus brazos y posicionándome entré en él.

Gimió y yo seguí sosteniéndole de los brazos mientras él se inclinaba y me dejaba penetrarle a mi antojo, entrando cada vez más al fondo mientras él jadeaba y prácticamente gritaba de placer.

\- Gime bien alto Kagami – le dije sonriendo – voy a darte el mayor placer que te hayan dado jamás.

\- Dámelo – me dijo sonrojado – quiero sentir ese placer.

Recosté un poco mi cuerpo sobre su espalda obligándole a que apoyase sus manos en la pared para no caerse mientras yo cogía con una de mis manos su miembro y con la otra sus pezones. Besé su cuello desde esta posición pero no dejé de penetrarle. Cada vez había más jadeos, más gemidos y es que ninguno de los dos podía evitar sentir este placer. Sus paredes se contraían y apretaban mi miembro dándome un placer que no había sentido antes. Me corrí en él mientras veía como Kagami manchaba la pared y su líquido caía al suelo llenando mi mano entera con su semen.

Ambos caímos rendidos en la plato de la ducha serios y mirándonos fijamente mientras nos recuperábamos.

\- ¿Quién ha ganado? – me preguntó.

\- No lo sé – le dije y ambos empezamos a reírnos por lo estúpido que parecía todo.

Habíamos hecho una competición y nos habíamos dejado llevar tanto por el placer que nos habíamos olvidado del reto. ¿Quién narices había ganado? Acaricié el cabello sudoroso de Kagami y él sonrió al ver como le apartaba algún mechón de su cara.

\- Ha sido increíble – le dije.

\- Sí, tendremos que repetirlo más a menudo.

\- Cuando quieras – le dije – creo… que me gusta tu estilo de baloncesto

Salimos de allí duchados y discutiendo para que nadie se enterase de lo que habíamos hecho pero cuando ya me subía al autobús para volver a casa, me giré mirando a Kagami y ambos sonreímos sabiendo lo que esto significaba, era un cambio en nuestra relación, él y su estilo me habían hecho pasar el mejor día de mi vida, todo empezó con un aburrido día en la playa y acabé… con el mejor estilo de "_Baloncesto en la playa_"


	3. Chapter 3: Baloncestos enfermizo

**Kagami Taiga POV**

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas y le di un manotazo para apagarlo sin mucho ánimo por levantarme. Me dolía la cabeza y con un fuerte estornudo, me destapé un poco intentando buscar con urgencia un pañuelo en mi mesilla para sonarme la nariz. ¿Cómo había podido resfriarme? Yo jamás me resfriaba, en realidad pocas veces me ponía enfermo.

Estornudé de nuevo y me dio el tiempo justo de llegar al pañuelo. Hacía un tiempo que vivía solo así que nadie vendría por aquí a decirme si quería una medicación o a prepararme algo que me sentase mejor. Intenté levantarme para ir a clase.

Me levanté para ir a tomarme algo, me vestí con un pantalón corto holgado y con mi camiseta de tirantes negra pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta de mi habitación caí en algo, tenía un poco de miedo y es que quizá anoche no debí quedarme hasta tarde viendo aquella película de miedo. Siempre decía que no me asustaba de nada y esas cosas… al menos frente a la gente, porque luego realmente, me asustaba mucho. Yo no era partidario de ver la película, pero todos los del equipo querían verla así que al final, allí me quedé a verla con ellos y cuando finalizó, todos se fueron a sus casas y yo me fui a dormir.

Ahora estaba aquí frente a la puerta y no sabía muy bien si abrirla o no ¿Y si me aparecía un monstruo tras esa puerta? si era un fantasma ya podía salir corriendo, odiaba los fantasmas y aunque a poca gente se lo dije… me asustaba con facilidad, creo que sólo Kuroko lo sabía y es que él me daba unos sustos de infarto con esa poca presencia que tenía, siempre me sentaba sin verle y luego me lo encontraba frente a mí con su cara de poca expresión bebiendo su refresco ¡_Así era Kuroko_! Sonreí al pensar en él, porque nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos y realmente… creo que sentía por él algo más que una simple amistad, aunque no se lo había dicho.

Decidido como estaba abrí la puerta y sonreí al sentirme tan estúpido por lo asustado que estaba por una película. ¡_Era una película_! ¿Qué iba a pasarme? ¿Iba a salir el fantasma de la televisión y perseguirme por toda la casa? Era estúpido pensar así. Estornudé de nuevo y entonces escuché un ruido en la planta baja y bajé aún un poco asustado para comprobar qué ocurría.

La televisión estaba encendida y cuando pude verla, apareció el rostro ese que había estado toda la noche en mi cabeza, ese maldito fantasma de la película de anoche y salí gritando de nuevo escaleras arriba a coger de mi habitación el bate de béisbol cerrando tras de mí la puerta ¿Cómo narices se había encendido la televisión? Me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta tratando de recuperar mi respiración. Miré el bate en mis manos ¿Esto afectaba a los fantasmas? Creo que no pero ya con algo en las manos como que me sentía más seguro. Con esa idea en mi cabeza me decidí a ir de nuevo al salón para apagar la televisión.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude buscando el mando con rapidez y le di al botón de apagar dejando la pantalla a oscuras cuando entonces escuché el chirrido de una de las puertas, creo que la del baño ¡_Ni loco iba a ir al baño a ver qué era_! ¿Los fantasmas meaban? Cogí el bate con mayor fuerza y salí hacia allí.

Miré desde una de las esquinas del pasillo… estaba desierto, ni rastro de fantasmas, ni de monstruos, ni cosas malditas volando por ahí intentando matarme. Caminé hacia la puerta que estaba solamente entornada y grité como si eso fuera a asustar al ser sobrenatural que anduviera por mi casa y de la patada que le di a la puerta la rompí cayéndome al suelo con la pierna atascada en la puerta sin poder sacarla.

¡_Creo que estaba mal de la cabeza_! Me toqué la frente y estaba ardiendo, creo que tenía fiebre. Quizá era la fiebre la que me estaba haciendo ver y escuchar cosas extrañas, no era normal que estuviera caminando por mi casa con un bate de béisbol, ni que la televisión se encendiera sola, ni que la puerta del baño chirriase por sí misma, ni que notase como alguien agarraba mi brazo… ¡_Mi brazo_! Grité al sentir aquello y salí corriendo rompiendo más la puerta en dirección a las escaleras de nuevo.

Me encerré en la habitación ¿Qué narices estaba pasando hoy? Creo que estaba fatal de la cabeza, la fiebre me estaba causando visiones, esas cosas me las estaba imaginando, seguro, no podía ser real.

Abrí la puerta despacio, todo parecía estar perfectamente… un pasillo limpio y solitario, un pasillo en completo silencio. Salí esta vez teniendo más precaución, caminando de puntillas con el bate bien cogido con mis dos manos y bajé de nuevo. Mi estómago sonó y hasta me asusté de eso ¿Qué narices me estaba pasando? Sólo era ruido por el hambre que tenía.

Bajé a la cocina y al pasar por el salón miré la televisión apagada. No le perdí de vista por si se encendía de golpe hasta que llegué a la cocina. Dejé el bate en una de las esquinas y saqué de la nevera el cartón de leche. Ni siquiera quise calentármelo o ponerlo en un vaso, bebí directamente de él y cuando volví a dejarlo, me di cuenta de que en la nevera aún había esa espeluznante comida que nos había hecho nuestra entrenadora ¡_no pensaba comerme eso_! Quería buscar algo para comer.

Miré el reloj y era tarde. Pensé en mis compañeros, ya debían estar todos en clase y yo aquí… con un bate de béisbol, con fiebre, estornudando y asustado por un fantasma inexistente. Sonreí y a mi mente vino Kuroko, le echaba un poco de menos, creo que hoy teníamos entrenamiento al salir de clase, así que seguramente se pasaría después del entrenamiento a verme preocupado porque no hubiera ido a clase.

¿Me atrevería hoy a decirle a Kuroko todo lo que me pasaba últimamente con él? No estaba seguro, él siempre había estado muy unido a sus amigos, a la generación de los milagros y dudaba de que pudiera sentir algo por mi, además luego estaba Momoi que siempre que podía venía a verle y nos decía que era su novia ¿Era su novia? No estaba seguro, no aparentaban como tal, jamás les había visto juntos, pero no quería importunar a Kuroko, así que no le pregunté nunca por ese detalle.

Estaba sumergido en aquella idea cuando sentí el ruido de la cafetera y la miré asustado viendo como preparaba el café ¿Cómo se había puesto en marcha si yo estaba aquí frente a la nevera? Me acerqué a ella haciendo acopio de mi valentía y la apagué volviendo hacia la nevera, pero aún no había hecho nada más que meter la cabeza para ver qué había para picar algo cuando volví a sentir la cafetera encendida ¡_Maldita máquina del diablo_! Cerré la puerta de la nevera y con decisión la desenchufé del cable en vez del botón como la última vez.

\- Toma ya – le dije eufórico a una máquina riéndome por mi victoria.

Salí de allí para ir al baño a coger la medicación, siempre la guardaba en un estante. Vi la puerta medio rota por mi culpa y pensé lo idiota que estaba siendo. Desde luego no podía caer enfermo, para un día que tenía algo de fiebre y menudo lío estaba montando en la casa.

Volví a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua y tomarme la pastilla. Cuando volví, la cafetera estaba conectada de nuevo pero no había café en ella. Decidí dar mi batalla contra la máquina por finalizada, yo… Kagami perdiendo contra una máquina de café, ya no me quedaba nada por ver o eso creía hasta que subí al segundo piso y me encontré con la ventana del pasillo abierta y como algo se movía con fuerza tras la cortina.

Con algo de miedo me acerqué y con el bate que había cogido de nuevo de la cocina moví la cortina viendo como una paloma se tiraba a atacarme. Grité y entré por una de las habitaciones cogiendo un cojín y tratando de golpearla salí por toda la casa. Llené el pasillo de plumas por el agitado aleteo de la aterrorizada paloma, tiré algunos cuadros que estaban colgados y bajé hacia el salón persiguiendo al pajarraco encontrándome con la televisión de nuevo encendida en esa estúpida película con el fantasma saliendo una y otra vez en esas escenas.

Del susto que me llevé cuando un personaje gritó en la película le di tal golpe a la paloma que la lancé por la ventana del salón saliendo volando finalmente libre. En mi batalla contra el pájaro había salido victorioso, pero al ver la casa me asusté, menudo desastre. Decidí irme a dormir un rato tras tomarme la medicación y en cuanto llegué a mi cama, me acosté en ella dispuesto a dormir. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar cuando tuve que abrirlos de nuevo al escuchar ese inmenso ruido de una aspiradora ¿Qué narices pasaba hoy? ¿Mi casa estaba poseída o qué pasaba?

Salí cabreado, si había un fantasma me lo iba a cargar con tal de que me dejase descansar. Se supone que estaba enfermo, debería moverme lo menos posible pero era el día que más cosas estaba haciendo y más jaleos tenía. Apagué la aspiradora con el pie del botón y volví a meterme a la habitación. Aún no había cerrado cuando volvió el ruido.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la puerta y pensé en relajarme, en contar hasta diez. No funcionó pero volví a salir desenchufándolo de la luz y volviendo a mi habitación, pero esa maldita aspiradora volvió a sonar, así que cabreado como estaba, cogí el bate, salí de la habitación y arremetí a golpes destrozándola por completo hasta que noté como alguien agarraba mi brazo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Kuroko y de la sorpresa grité agarrándome a él soltando el bate y perdiendo el equilibrio lo arrastré conmigo escaleras abajo.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome a mí tumbado boca arriba, con la camiseta un poco levantada por mi abdomen, con Kuroko encima de mí quejándose por el golpetazo que nos habíamos dado y sonrojado como nunca al notar que su mano estaba en mi miembro.

\- Lo siento – dijo de golpe apartando la mano.

\- n-no te preocupes – le dije ahora sin cabreo - ¿Cuánto llevas aquí, Kuroko? – le pregunté creyendo haber descubierto a mi fantasma.

\- Desde anoche, no me fui a casa. Parecía que ibas a caer enfermo y quise quedarme por si necesitabas algo. Estaba preocupado – me dijo con esa carita suya de ángel y no podía enfadarme con él cuando se ponía así.

Me sonrojé un poco al verle con esa camiseta blanca de manga corta y en pantalón corto. Él también estaba sonrojado, creo que por haberme metido mano sin querer.

\- ¿Eras tú el que encendía las cosas?

\- Quería ayudar – me dijo – y tú no dejabas de apagar las cosas. Has roto la aspiradora – me comentó.

\- Lo sé, creí que…

\- ¿creíste? – me preguntó porque yo no quería decirle que estaba aterrado con un fantasma que resultaba ser Kuroko "el chico invisible" dándose paseos por mi casa.

\- Creí que… "erasunfantasma" – le dije a todo correr sin separar siquiera las palabras.

\- ¿Un qué? – me preguntó al no haberme entendido.

\- Un fantasma – le grité y él empezó a reírse.

\- Sé que no soléis percataros de mi presencia pero… he encendido la televisión.

\- Y me ha dado un susto de muerte esa dichosa película, encima tú no estabas.

\- Había ido al baño – me dijo poniendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño – y has roto la puerta.

\- Sí – le dije dándome cuenta ahora de que era cierto

\- He ido a decirte que estaba aquí, te he cogido del brazo y has salido corriendo. Yo… yo sólo quería ayudarte – me repitió y yo sólo podía ver los labios de Kuroko moverse.

Pasé mi mano tras su nuca y lo acerqué hasta mí besándole con pasión, pidiéndole permiso pasando mi lengua por sus labios para que abriera y me diera acceso a más y es que de ese chico lo deseaba todo. Kuroko no opuso resistencia alguna, se dejó besar mientras yo seguía sosteniéndole por la cintura con una de mis manos.

Cogí su mano llevándola hacia mi entrepierna con suavidad y delicadeza. Abrí los ojos para ver su sonrojo pero yo mantuve mi mano sobre la de él evitando que la apartase mientras lanzaba algún jadeo de placer.

\- ¿Kagami? – susurró mi nombre sin entender nada.

\- ¿Querías ayudarme? – le pregunté – entonces déjame decirte esto Tetsu… llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por ti y aunque eres penoso para cuidar a un enfermo y casi me matas de un infarto… te amo – le dije y él se sonrojó de golpe – yo… quiero estar contigo Tetsu, sé que es difícil, que no soy tan bueno jugando al baloncesto como tus amigos pero no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti, si me dieras la oportunidad te demostraría todos los días cuánto te amo.

Su mano se agarró con más fuerza a mi miembro y esta vez fue él quien se lanzó hacia mis labios besándome, colando su lengua a jugar con la mía y creo que eso era un "Sí" me daba la oportunidad y yo no pensaba desaprovecharla en absoluto, estar con este chico fantasma era lo que más deseaba.

Aún estábamos en las escaleras tirados pero me daba igual, sentir que por fin la boca de Tetsu era mía era suficiente. Me daba igual dónde estuviéramos mientras Tetsu estuviera aquí encima de mí besándome. Metí mis manos bajo su camiseta con suavidad acariciando cada centímetro de su blanquecina piel y arrastrando su camiseta conmigo hasta quitársela por encima de la cabeza y lanzarla al suelo.

Aproveché para levantarme y obligándole a cogerse de mi cuello y enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura lo levanté para ir al sofá. Me senté allí con Tetsu sobre mí sentado a horcajadas, besándonos ambos con pasión. Todo estaba lleno de plumas de la dichosa paloma aquella, pero ya no me importaba.

Su cabello me gustaba mucho, era suave y mis dedos se enredaban en él con soltura, me gustaba jugar con su cabello, me gustaba sentir las cosquillas que me hacía al pasar entre los dedos. Besé su cuello escuchándole gemir. Sé que hoy estaba enfermo y no debería hacer esfuerzos pero… por Tetsu haría cualquier cosa, además siempre me habían dicho que lo mejor para la fiebre era el calor, pues más caliente que ahora no iba a estar. Sonreí al pensarlo mientras me bajaba el pantalón cortó hasta los tobillos y Tetsu miraba asombrado mi miembro en mi mano libre.

Tetsu se bajó de mí poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y lamiendo con suavidad desde la base hasta la punta, lamiendo mis huevos con dulzura y succionándolos de vez en cuando volviéndome loco. ¡_Si esto era un sueño de mi fiebre, no quería despertar_! Su mano agarró mi miembro inmovilizándolo mientras paseaba su lengua por todo mi pene, lamiendo el líquido preseminal que empezaba a salir.

Yo lo único que podía hacer era relajarme, gemir y dejarle hacer. Jadeé con mayor intensidad cuando se metió el miembro en su boca y empezó a subir y bajar tocando mis huevos con sus manos, dándome el mayor placer que jamás hacía sentido. Estuve a punto de llegar allí mismo por lo que tuve que obligarle a parar. Levanté su cabeza y Tetsu volvió a sentarse encima de mí besándome con pasión mientras yo metía mi mano bajo su pantalón tocando su miembro ¡_Se había excitado sólo con chuparme el pene_! Y eso me excitó también a mí.

Le quité los pantalones que ya me estorbaban y metí mis dedos en su boca pidiéndole que los lamiera y lo hizo sin poner pega alguna. Una vez estaban lubricados empecé a introducirlos en su entrada con mucho cuidado, todo el que pude sacar. Tetsu se sentía incómodo al principio, era normal pero a medida que le iba dilatando empezó a disfrutar de esa intromisión hasta que finalmente se recolocó sobre mi miembro dispuesto a introducírselo.

Bajó sobre él con calma y dulzura, a mí su estrechez me volvía loco, quería dar la estocada y entrar de golpe pero sabía que podía hacerle daño, así que permanecí quieto luchando contra mis propios instintos de hacerle mío. Tetsu llegó hasta el fondo sentándose encima de mí con todo mi miembro dentro de él y me sonrió aunque sé que aún le dolía un poco. Se movió cuando se sintió preparado y cogió un ritmo lento y tortuoso ¡Qué ganas tenía de penetrarle a mi ritmo! Pero me contuve hasta que sentí sus primeros jadeos, sus primeros gemidos disfrutando y cuando incrementó el ritmo cogí sus caderas y le ayudé a moverse encima de mí, clavándole una y otra vez sobre mi pene.

Escuchar sus gemidos me hacía gemir a mí también, no sé si en esta casa había fantasmas o no, pero si los había estarían disfrutando de lo lindo con el espectáculo, porque ver a Tetsu desnudo frente a mí cabalgándome era una visión única, me encantaba, quería tenerle así toda la vida, siempre conmigo. Me corrí en su interior con un gran jadeo abrazándole contra mi pecho y mordiéndole el cuello con lujuria mientras le llenaba entero con mí ser y él llenaba mi abdomen con su semen respirando con dificultad.

Tetsu se dejó caer sobre mi pecho reposando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Salí de él y no tenía fuerzas para nada pero de mi enfermedad… ahora mismo ni rastro, puede que luego volviera a sentirme sin fuerzas pero ahora mismo estaba feliz, Tetsu había sido mío.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de los fantasmas? – me preguntó Tetsu.

\- Si tú estás conmigo ya no.

\- Yo ya soy como un fantasma – me dijo – llevo todo el día aquí en tu casa y ni siquiera me habías visto.

\- Pero pensaba en ti –le dije con una sonrisa – Te quiero Tetsu, eso no cambiará, aunque me mates a infartos, desde luego eres un pésimo enfermero – él sonrió.

\- Si sales conmigo… tendrás un pésimo enfermero para toda la vida – me dijo.

\- Claro que voy a salir contigo, te quiero como mi enfermero – le sonreí.

Besé a Tetsu de nuevo, ya iríamos luego a la ducha y tenía intención de repetir esto, porque iba a enseñarle a este fantasma lo que era un "_Baloncesto enfermizo_".


	4. Chapter 4: Baloncesto traicionado

**Kuroko Tetsuya POV**

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y lo único que se escuchaba era mi llanto. No podía creer aún lo que había visto… Kagami, mi novio besándose en aquella cancha de baloncesto con su amigo de la infancia. Yo que siempre le había apoyado, que siempre estuve aquí para él y me hacía esto. No había querido interrumpirle y aunque me quedé unos segundos allí inmóvil viendo como esos dos se besaban con pasión en la vieja cancha del río no podía evitar que me destrozase el corazón. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis inexpresivos ojos.

Desde que aquel chico había vuelto de América, Kagami sólo había tenido ojos y tiempo para él, se había olvidado de mí por completo y poco a poco… dejé de ser solamente el séptimo jugador fantasma para convertirme en el novio fantasma. Ya nada podía salirme peor que esto, pero en vez de enfadarme con él y montarle un numerito de celos, decidí dar media vuelta y marcharme a casa. Yo nunca fui de esas personas expresivas, me guardaba el dolor y el sufrimiento, me lo guardaba todo hasta que explotaba pero claro… no exploté todo esto hasta que llegué a la soledad de mi cuarto, nadie me vería llorar jamás.

Mi madre me llamó desde abajo para que bajase a cenar, pero yo no quise ir, no tenía hambre y mucho menos… ganas de dar explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido. No soportaba esa idea de tener que abrir mis sentimientos o mi mente sobre lo que pensaba a desconocidos. Ese día me fui a dormir temprano y aunque el móvil sonó un par de veces, al ver el nombre de Kagami no quise cogerlo.

Al despertarme al día siguiente me vestí para ir a clase, supuse que Kagami me esperaría a la entrada como siempre así que una vez estaba a punto de llegar al instituto, preferí entrar por la puerta de atrás y encerrarme en el gimnasio. Dejé las cosas en el banquillo y cogí una pelota de baloncesto pasándola de una mano a la otra botándola. Me apetecía jugar, me desahogaba jugar al baloncesto aunque cuando lanzaba a canasta nunca acertaba, lo mío siempre habían sido los pases y me daba cuenta de lo inútil que era frente a Himuro. ¿Cómo podía competir contra él por mi novio? Himuro era guapo, inteligente, jugaba genial al baloncesto, hacía buenos pases y encestaba… yo sólo era el inútil que hacía buenos pases, nada más.

\- Que lanzamiento más terrible Kurokocchi – escuché que alguien decía a mi espalda y al girarme me encontré a Kise.

\- Lo siento – le comenté limpiándome el sudor de la cara con la camiseta – no voy bueno en lanzamientos.

\- Lo sé – me dijo cogiendo el balón que había llegado hasta su pie – yo podría enseñarte algún truco – me comentó corriendo con el balón y encestando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kise? – le pregunté algo cabizbajo – no estudias en mi instituto.

\- Lo sé, sólo he venido porque me han mandado a hablar con vuestra entrenadora, querían hacer un partido amistoso contra vosotros.

\- Ya veo – le dije serio cogiendo la pelota que Kise me lanzó.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en clase? – me preguntó – creí que deberías estar allí.

\- No tengo ganas de ir – le dije lanzando a canasta y fallando como siempre.

\- Levanta más ese codo para el lanzamiento, tú posición de tiro es terrible, así no acertarás nunca – me dijo Kise cogiendo la pelota y devolviéndomela – inténtalo de nuevo.

Hice lo que me comentó y cuando coloqué la postura para lanzar subí un poco más el codo pero Kise se acercó a mí y tocó mi codo levantándolo aún más mientras su otra mano cogía mi cintura y me colocaba en mejor posición.

\- Lanza – me dijo susurrando al oído y encesté ante mi asombro.

\- Vaya.

\- Todo es posición y un poco de suerte – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Me cuentas que haces aquí practicando tiros cuando no se te dan nada bien?

\- No quería ir a clase – le dije buscando la pelota y cogiéndola entre mis manos de nuevo.

\- Ya… ¿Por algo en concreto?

\- Por Kagami.

\- Cómo no – me dijo sonriendo y aproveché para sentarme a su lado en la primera fila de las gradas mirando el balón aún fijamente sin mostrarle mi cara a Kise - ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

\- Le vi besarse con Himuro.

\- Ya veo.

Kise se puso serio de golpe, creo que no sabía exactamente qué decirme para animarme, tampoco yo sabía qué podría animarme en este momento. Sólo podía pensar en todas las noches que le había regalado a Kagami, en que me había entregado a él por completo y en que llegué a pensar que me amaba, pero desde que Himuro llegó… era como si se hubiera olvidado de mí, a veces ni siquiera me dejaba por las noches quedarme en su casa como antes y empezaba a entender el motivo, la necesitaba vacía para acostarse con él.

\- No te deprimas Tetsu – me dijo Kise de golpe y le miré – no necesitas saber lanzar para que la gente te quiera. Himuro puede hacer unas cosas pero tú tienes otras cualidades.

\- No creí que debiera competir por mantener a mi novio, no creí que tuviera que pelear contra otra persona para que mi relación con Kagami sobreviviera. Siento que le pierdo, que no soy suficiente, que Himuro es mejor que yo y no puedo superarle.

\- Tetsu… no tienes que competir contra Himuro, sólo tienes que ser tu mismo. Eres un chico increíble y sería Kagami quien debería de pelear por ti.

Me lancé hacia Kise tras escuchar esas palabras y uní mis labios a los suyos sin saber muy bien por qué lo había hecho, era posible que fuera la ira, las ganas de vengarme de Kagami, la frustración que tenía encima, las ganas de hacerle sentir a Kagami la traición que él me había ofrecido a mí cuando besó a Himuro.

Kise no apartó sus labios de los míos, me resultaba extraño que no lo hiciera. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos, su beso era tierno y para nada fogoso como los de Kagami, sentía algo extraño y eso me asustó. Me separé de él con rapidez, creo que estaba más dolido de lo que esperaba si había besado a Kise, no debía haberlo hecho.

\- L-lo siento – le dije – lo siento mucho Kise.

\- No te preocupes – me dijo sorprendido y sonrojado.

\- Estoy confuso, lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes Tetsu – me repitió – sé que el beso no ha significado nada para ti, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y buscabas a alguien con quien descargar esa rabia que tenías por lo sucedido. No pasa nada. No se lo diré, sólo ha sido un error.

\- Gracias Kise.

\- Voy… a marcharme – dijo algo confuso por aquello – ya nos veremos Tetsu.

Kise se marchó de aquí y me quedé solo. Miraba la pelota de baloncesto en mis manos y cambié la vista a la canasta. Pensé en ese chico rubio, había sido mi amigo desde hacía años, él era uno de los que siempre me apoyaban en el equipo de los milagros, siempre me hacía sonreír pero supongo que nunca me había fijado en él como algo más.

¿Por qué había tenido ese impulso de besarle? No me lo podía terminar de creer, Kise había sido un gran amigo desde siempre y yo lo acababa de asustar con esta repentina acción mía. Sé que no le terminaba de gustar o de convencer mi relación con Kagami, que siempre que nos veía juntos salía rápido de la escena y no quería quedarse, no sé qué le ocurría, pero no creo que fuera algo malo, al menos no hacia mí, porque ahora había estado aquí conmigo enseñándome a lanzar, creo que no era conmigo con quien le ocurría algo y yo… yo lo había asustado.

Esa tarde vi a Kagami o más bien, él me vio a mí pero yo no quise decir nada, me callé lo que vi y él sonreía mientras íbamos hacia una de las canchas de baloncesto, creo que había quedado con alguien para jugar. Yo iba bebiendo de la pajita de un refresco sin hablar, no tenía nada de que hablar con Kagami, me dolía su traición pero estaba pensando en Kise, yo le había hecho lo mismo, le había traicionado besando a ese chico rubio.

\- Estás muy callado hoy Tetsu – me dijo - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Nada ¿Y a ti? – le pregunté

\- Nada, supongo.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Dando una vuelta y enseguida me fui a dormir ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Curiosidad.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Quedamos esta noche? – le pregunté.

\- No puedo – me dijo – mejor mañana.

\- ¿Ya has hecho planes con Himuro? – pregunté y el se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de eso Tetsu? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Nada a parte de que te estás viendo a escondidas con él.

\- Ahora me espias.

\- Pasaba por allí, pero supongo que no puedes echarme la bronca por espiar, tú me engañabas. ¿Con quien has quedado en el parque? Porque si es con él es mejor que me marche ya.

Seguí caminado pero Kagami me tomó del brazo volteándome con fuerza y me quejé por el dolor, estaba apretando demasiado y nunca había visto a Kagami de esa forma.

\- Suéltame… me haces daño – comenté, pero él no soltó su agarre.

\- Hemos quedado con Kise – le dije – dijo que quería hablar conmigo urgente, así que vamos a ir y tú me acompañas – me comentó y yo abrí los ojos.

\- ¿Con Kise? – pregunté recordando el beso y sonrojándome un poco.

No me dejó irme a casa, me arrastró tras él hacia la cancha de baloncesto y yo no quería ir, uno se supone que era mi novio aunque tenía que romper con él sin saber aún cómo lo iba a hacer, jamás había dejado a un chico y me dolía, pero luego estaba Kise… al que había besado esa misma mañana y no quería que Kagami se enterase de aquello y menos porque había sido un mero impulso por lo dolido que estaba con su engaño.

Cuando llegamos, Kise estaba en el centro de la cancha y nos miró o al menos a mí me miró con una sonrisa antes de tensarse y ponerse serio al ver como Kagami prácticamente me arrastraba tras él.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tetsu? – me preguntó preocupado cuando Kagami se detuvo frente a él y soltó mi brazo, yo asentí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar con nosotros? – preguntó Kagami molesto.

\- Quiero retarte a un partido.

\- ¿Enserio Kise? – preguntó Kagami – ya te gané una vez.

\- Una vez no es nada, he entrenado y ya no estoy tan confiado como antes, voy a ganarte y quiero algo a cambio por ganarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kise?

\- A Kuroko – dijo sin vacilación y me sorprendí sonrojándome.

\- ¿Por qué querrías a Kuroko? – se rió Kagami – él es mi novio, no voy a hacer tratos con él. Además nunca te interesaste en él.

\- Tú no te lo mereces – le dijo - ¿No aceptas porque sabes que perderás? Mírale bien, mira sus ojos… ya no tiene confianza contigo, le has engañado, le has traicionado y está dolido, va a dejarte.

En parte sé que Kise tenía razón, quería dejar esta relación pero no sabía cómo, no quería enfadar a Kagami, no quería tampoco hacerle daño pero estaba claro que estaba jugando conmigo y esto tenía que acabarse.

\- Él no va a dejarme – dijo Kagami muy seguro – pero si es lo que quieres… si yo gano tú te acostarás conmigo – le dijo Kagami y me asusté.

\- No lo hagas Kise – le dije preocupado.

\- Si yo gano, Tetsu se viene conmigo y vuestra relación termina.

Creo que Kise me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no era capaz de dejarle porque si y estaba haciendo esto por mí, pero yo no quería que él pudiera perder y acabar haciendo algo que no quisiera ¿Y si perdía y tenía que acostarse con él? Además… aún era mi novio y para colmo… estaban los dos jugando conmigo ¿Qué se creían que era?

\- Juguemos – dijo Kagami quitándose la chaqueta y entrando a la cancha del parque.

Estuve tenso todo el partido, los dos eran grandes jugadores y no se rendían pero lo que peor me sentaba era precisamente que estuvieran jugando por obtenerme sin tener mis sentimientos en cuenta. Ahora el que pensaba qué era lo que quería era yo… ¿Quería a Kagami o a Kise? A ambos los había besado y Kise era dulce, Kagami fogoso sin embargo… Kise era un mujeriego empedernido, tenía su propio club de fans femeninas tras él siempre y Kagami… él tenía a Himuro, creo que yo sólo era un juguete para ambos, algo por lo que distraerse y un motivo para discutir.

Dándome cuenta de eso me marché de allí, no quería estar con ninguno si esto era todo lo que significaba para ellos. Llegué a mi casa y no había nadie, era raro que mis padres no estuvieran pero no dije nada. Me tomé un zumo en la mesa de la cocina y me tumbé en el sofá junto a mi perro acariciándole y sonriendo. Ya me estaba durmiendo cuando el timbre sonó y ante mí apareció Kagami sonrojado ¿Había ganado o perdido? Ya hasta me daba igual, no me importaba en absoluto.

\- Lo siento Kuroko – me dijo de golpe – debí decirte lo de Himuro.

\- ¿Le amas? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, desde que eramos niños.

\- ¿Entonces por qué saliste conmigo? – le pregunté sorprendido de su confesión.

\- Creí que no volvería a verle, quería rehacer mi vida contigo.

\- Me utilizaste para olvidarle – le dije.

\- Tú me utilizaste a mí también Kuroko – me dijo y me sorprendí.

\- No es cierto, yo jamás te utilicé.

\- Las noches que te quedaste en mi casa a dormir, pronunciabas el nombre de Kise por las noches. Le querías a él.

\- ¿Quién ha ganado? – le pregunté.

\- Kise – me dijo alarmado.

\- Genial… ¿Y ahora qué Kagami? Cometes tú un error, haces un estúpido trato y yo tengo que pagar por vosotros.

\- No tienes porque ir.

\- Tengo que ir, porque tú siempre acabas metiendo la pata y a mí me toca arreglarlo. Yo soy hombre de palabra y cumplo mis promesas y mis deudas, pero tú y yo… hemos terminado – le dije – ya puedes ser feliz con Himuro, te deseo lo mejor, pero ahora mismo no quiero ni verte.

\- Kuroko…

\- Necesito tiempo ¿Vale? Así que desaparece de mi vista un tiempo, necesito estar solo.

Kagami se marchó de allí y yo cerré la puerta dejándome caer en el suelo llorando. Tanto tiempo con Kagami y ahora me daba cuenta de que él jamás me había querido, de que ahora mismo no podía verle. Pensé en Kise, sé que trataba de ayudarme y es que yo no tenía valor suficiente para dejar a Kagami, puede que me hubiera resignado y hubiera sufrido en silencio hasta que me hubiera podido armar de valor para dejarlo, pero él… él lo había conseguido con un simple reto. No era la manera, lo sabía, pero sé que se había preocupado por mí, éramos amigos desde hacía demasiado tiempo, me conocía bien, mejor que los demás quizá.

Decidí cuando pasó cierto tiempo prudencial para que Kagami hubiera recorrido un buen trozo del camino y no estuviera por las cercanías, ir a ver a Kise. Seguramente estaría en la cancha del río, era nuestra cancha, siempre lo fue, la de la generación de los milagros, donde siempre jugábamos. Al llegar a la cancha me di cuenta de que no estaba, sólo quedaba la pelota de baloncesto con la que habían hecho el reto. La miré viendo que tenía unas gotas de sangre ¿Qué habían hecho esos brutos? Cogí la pelota entre mis manos y caminé hacia la casa de Kise, no estaba lejos.

Toqué el timbre al llegar pero tardaron bastante en abrir, supuse que los padres de Kise estarían de viaje o lejos, él siempre acababa estando solo. Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta era ese chico rubio con cara de sorprendido. La nariz le sangraba un poco y llevaba un trapo en sus manos ensangrentado. Creo que me hacía una idea de cómo había acabado aquel desafío.

\- ¿Tetsu? No te esperaba, entra por favor. – dijo colocándose de nuevo el trapo en la nariz limpiándose la sangre que salía de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a buscar otro trapo y algo con lo que curarse.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? me apostasteis en aquel partido, ganaste… ¿No?

\- Si, gané – me dijo serio – pero no quería apostarte a ti Tetsu, lo siento, sólo quería que dejases a Kagami. Vi tu cara en el pabellón esta mañana, sabía que estabas pensando si perdonarle o no. Supongo que si se hubiera disculpado y le amases no hubiera hecho todo esto, pero… no quiero verte sufrir, Kagami no te ama y eso a la larga os haría daño a ambos, no quería que sufrieras más.

\- Dame eso – le dije acercándome a él y quitándole el trapo de las manos – siéntate, déjame ver ese golpe.

\- Ya apenas me duele – dijo y sé que me mentía.

Se sentó en el sillón y le quité el trapo de las manos sentándome frente a él en la pequeña mesa de comedor. Con mucho cuidado toqué su nariz limpiándole la sangre mientras él me miraba y ponía algún gesto extraño de dolor, el pobre intentaba hacerse el duro y no quejarse frente a mí.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste Kise? – le pregunté.

\- Porque… eres mi mejor amigo Kurokocchi – me dijo sonriendo como siempre hacía él. – Cuando entré por primera vez en el equipo de la generación de los prodigios, fuiste el primero en hablar conmigo, me diste un susto de muerte con tu baja presencia pero enseguida supe que tú y yo llegaríamos a ser grandes amigos. En aquel entonces eras la sombra de Aomine y yo siempre tuve el sueño de derrotarle algún día y que tú fueses mi sombra, me habría gustado mucho jugar mano a mano contigo de mi lado, pero supongo que sólo juegas con Aomine o con Kagami por tener la luz más intensa, ellos son auténticos genios.

\- Tú también lo eres Kise. Cuando entraste eras el único capaz de desafiar a Aomine, me gustaba veros competir el uno contra el otro. Soñaba con que algún día le vencerías.

\- Supongo que simplemente he hecho esta estupidez porque te la debía Tetsu, tú me enseñaste lo que era tener un buen amigo que jamás me abandonaría, no permito que nadie te haga daño, no me gusta verte mal.

Aparté el trapo de su nariz y me levanté un poco de la mesa para acercarme a él y besarle. Un simple impulso como lo había tenido en el gimnasio aquella mañana y extrañamente… seguía gustándome este contacto, seguía confuso por lo que este rubio me hacía sentir. Quizá me daba un poco de miedo lanzarme de nuevo a la nueva aventura de tener una relación después de la mala experiencia con Kagami, ni siquiera sabía si Kise quería o no, yo sólo… le había besado, pero él no se apartó ni un segundo, correspondió mi beso.

Noté sus manos rodear con suavidad mi cintura acariciándome a la vez que me atraía levemente hacia él. No quería deshacerme del contacto de sus labios, le seguí hasta que reposó sobre el respaldo del sofá y me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente encima de él sentado. Yo jamás había sido así de lanzado ¿Qué me pasaba con Kise entonces?

Me sorprendí por mi reacción y rompí el contacto disculpándome aunque realmente… quería besar a Kise. Me dio la sensación como si él se diera cuenta, como si también quisiera besarme porque acabó tumbándome en el sofá y cogiendo mi muñeca con algo de fuerza se puso encima besándome de nuevo. Esta vez fue un beso mucho más fogoso, dejé que su lengua recorriera toda mi boca, dejé que me sedujera como sólo él sabía hacer. Creo que estaba empezando a entender mis propios sentimientos, era por él por quien mi corazón latía tan fuerte, era por él por el que mi estómago tenía esos nervios, era por él por quien mi cuerpo reaccionaba erizando mi piel.

\- Lo siento – dijo Kise de golpe soltando mi muñeca – me he pasado.

\- No… estaba perfecto – le dije.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Tetsu?

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo Kise… siempre fuiste tú, tú eras quien estaba a mi espalda para cogerme cuando me caía, tú eras quien me miraba cuando nadie más lo hacía, siempre estabas a mi lado y yo no me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mí, no me di cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti y te pido perdón por todo eso.

\- Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que estaba enamorado de ti Tetsu, pero no podía decírtelo, creí que te gustaba Aomine y luego empezaste a salir con Taiga, yo simplemente me quedé fuera cuidándote, pero lamento no haber podido ser de gran ayuda, te han hecho daño y no pude evitarlo.

\- No tenías que evitarlo, ahora sé mi lugar, sé donde quiero estar y es aquí contigo.

Besé de nuevo a Kise y abrí un poco mi boca dejándole volver a meter su lengua para que explorase lo que quisiera. Sus manos recorriendo bajo mi camiseta mi abdomen me encantaba, tenía un tacto suave y delicado, un chico tierno y dulce que me volvía loco. Sus besos eran fogosos, pero sus caricias eran una maravilla, notaba cuánto le importaba en cada uno de sus gestos, a cada beso, a cada caricia.

Agarró mi cabello enredando sus dedos en él y gemí con mis labios rozando los suyos. Podía ver su sonrisa, esa que tenía como si fuera un niño pequeño, esa sonrisa a la que todos gustaba. Kise era perfecto y tenía razón… él y yo jamás habíamos jugado al baloncesto pero esta vez… quería ser su sombra, quería probar a jugar con él y desde luego… estaba dispuesto en este preciso momento a entregarme a él por completo, quería sentirle, quería ser suyo.

Kise lamió con seducción sus propios dedos humedeciéndolos mientras con la otra mano me desabrochaba el pantalón. Yo por primera vez en la vida, deseé tener el control, deseé no ser ese chico al que todos le decían lo que tenía que hacer, quería ser yo mismo y sentía que podía ser así con Kise, él siempre estaba conforme con todo lo que yo hacía.

Me levanté volviéndole a sentarle en el sofá y me agaché desabrochando su pantalón para jugar con su miembro. Lamí con dulzura desde su base hasta la punta centrándome en ella intentando ser lo más seductor posible. Me gustaba y me excitaba escuchar los gemidos y jadeos que lanzaba Kise, la forma en que cerraba los ojos recostando la cabeza tratando de disfrutar y concentrarse en lo que le hacía mientras sentía como sus dedos se colaban en mi entrada dilatándome.

Cuando creí que ya estaba suficientemente preparado, me senté encima de él a horcajadas penetrándome con lentitud, sentándome encima de su miembro introduciéndomelo hasta el fondo. Creo que el cuerpo de Kise era perfecto para el mío. Miré sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos que me pedían suplicantes que me moviera y lo hice. No lo pensé más y me moví encima de él rozando mi miembro contra su abdomen, sintiendo sus manos abrazarme y acariciarme entero dándome placer, sintiendo su boca y su lengua jugar con la mía ahogando mis gemidos. No pude evitar correrme encima de él, había manchado entero su abdomen pero a él no le importó, cogió mis caderas con fuerza y me marcó el ritmo subiéndome y bajándome encima de su miembro. A los pocos minutos se corrió también dentro de mí con un gran gemido, uno que jamás había escuchado pronunciar a Kagami, creo… que tanto Kise como yo deseábamos esto.

\- Lo siento Tetsu – me dijo de golpe Kise – yo nunca quise tratarte como a un trofeo, eres importante para mí.

\- Lo sé – le dije – siento haberte besado en el gimnasio, seguramente te confundí con mis sentimientos pero… yo ya no puedo ser más tu amigo.

\- No digas eso Tetsu – me dijo alarmado pero yo sonreí.

\- Necesito algo más de ti que simples amigos, quiero estar contigo pero… necesito que vayamos despacio – él sonrió como nunca.

\- Iremos todo lo despacio que tú quieras y necesites, con estar a tu lado me basta.

Me acosté al lado de Kise para relajarme con él en el sofá. Me acariciaba con dulzura la espalda y prácticamente me quedé dormido cuando cogió una manta y nos la puso por encima. Sé que me miraba fijamente, pero yo tenía mucho sueño y me dormí enseguida agradecido de sus caricias. Nunca imaginé el amor que podía salir a causa de un "_baloncesto traicionado_".


	5. Chapter 5: Baloncesto solitario

**Kise Ryouta POV**

Había salido de ese partido de baloncesto con una gran sonrisa, habíamos ganado y en el vestuario sonreía animando a mis compañeros. Me duché y una vez dentro mientras me caía el agua encima empecé a llorar en silencio. No se lo había dicho a nadie, no creí que fuera necesario contarles mi vida privada pero para una vez que se me había ocurrido salir con alguien, me había dejado y todo porque siempre era seguido por periodistas y clubes de fans, estaba harto de esto, yo sólo quería ser normal, dejar de ser este chico, el jugador de los milagros, ser quizá un poco como Kuroko, un poco invisible.

Limpié mis lágrimas con el agua y cerré el agua cogiendo la toalla enrollándola en mí cintura. Salí volviendo a colocar mi gran sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie. Supongo que mis días felices en una relación se habían acabado. Ahora me preguntaba por qué empecé a salir con ese chico… quizá para olvidarme de un amor imposible, un amor que surgió la primera vez que perdí, el amor que me surgió por Kagami Taiga pero jamás le dije nada, no podía decirle nada, me habría rechazado de inmediato, había visto como miraba a Tetsu.

\- Ey buen partido Kise – comentó un compañero mío sonriendo y sonreí fingiendo chocándole el puño.

Mi compañero se marchó ya vestido y uno a uno fueron despidiéndose de mí hasta que me quedé completamente solo. Recogí mis cosas de la taquilla guardándolas en la bolsa de deporte y cogí la pelota de baloncesto marchándome. Boté la pelota y es que al final… el baloncesto era lo único que tenía en mi vida.

Caminé hasta una de las tiendas cercanas a mi casa y cogí el balón que no había dejado de botar por toda la calle para cogerlo en mis manos y entrar a comprar algo. Me compré un simple sándwich y un refresco saliendo de nuevo y comenzando a botar de nuevo la pelota hasta la cancha del parque.

Todo estaba a oscuras pero me daba igual, se veía lo suficiente con la luz de la luna. Dejé la bolsa en uno de los bancos y cogí la pelota lanzando a canasta. Por supuesto encesté… esto era lo único que se me daba bien, jugar al baloncesto, meter una pelota por un aro, nada más no era bueno para nada más.

Recordé mi relación con aquel chico, creí que me quería, creí que yo podría olvidarme de Kagami, que podría sonreír de verdad y dejar de fingir mis sonrisas. Miré la pelota en el suelo rebotando ligeramente. Quizá no había olvidado a Kagami pero quería intentar seguir con mi vida y ahora estaba aquí… solo… como siempre.

Me senté uno de los columpios y recapacité, siempre estaría solo porque los ojeadores… los periodistas y las locas de mis fans no me dejarían en paz, nadie querría estar siempre agobiado en una relación conmigo, fuéramos donde fuéramos ellos nos perseguirían y al final… todas mis relaciones huirían de mí para que les dejasen a ellos tranquilos. ¿Debía dejar el baloncesto para que todo esto desapareciera? En esto pensaba y entonces sentí como unas lágrimas caían de nuevo.

\- ¿Kise? – escuché que preguntaban y me sorprendí, era la voz de Kagami y no entendía que hacía por aquí.

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano ocultando mi rostro de la vista de Kagami. Escuché sus pasos acercándose y puse enseguida mi gran sonrisa pero él se detuvo en seco a mi lado acuclillándose frente a mí y levantando mi rostro con dos dedos bajo mi barbilla.

\- No me tomes por estúpido – me dijo – conozco tus sonrisas y estás fingiendo.

Me quedé atónito mirándole, abrí los ojos y le miré. Tenía unos ojos hermosos y en este momento sólo podía pensar en sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, en su contacto y entonces aparté la mirada de él enseguida.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Kise? – me preguntó.

\- Nada – le mentí.

\- ¿Has perdido el partido de hoy? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – he ganado… como siempre, sólo pierdo contra tres personas.

\- ¿Aomine, Akashi y…? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Y contra ti – le dije – creía que era bueno en el baloncesto, gracias por recordarme que ya no sirvo ni para eso.

Me levanté de allí para irme cuando Kagami cogió mi muñeca con fuerza. Estaba a mi espalda y yo agaché la cabeza para que no me viera. Sentía mi flequillo caer sobre mis ojos y los cerré intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que vas a comer? – me preguntó mirando el sándwich allí encima en una bolsa de plástico.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Eso es poco – me comentó – deberías comer algo más, acabas de salir de un partido, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

\- No tengo hambre – le dije intentando marcharme pero su mano no soltó mi muñeca.

\- Vamos Kise… te invito a comer algo.

\- He dicho que no tengo hambre ¿Vale? – le grité – déjalo ya.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí – Tú nunca me habías gritado, jamás le gritas a nadie ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha hecho algo tu novio?

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi novio? – le pregunté en susurro ahora, no sabía que Kagami estaba enterado de eso.

\- Las noticias suelen correr bastante.

\- La gente de aquí entonces es una chismosa – le dije.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – me preguntó intuyendo que era sobre mi supuesto novio.

\- Hemos roto – le dije – nada más, nadie se muere por esto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan deprimido?

\- No es por él, ni siquiera le quería – le dije – es… otra cosa.

\- Esta bien, hagamos un trato. Juega conmigo y por canasta metida se puede hacer una pregunta. Empieza tú – dijo cogiendo el balón y lanzándomelo – venga… intenta encestar, contestaré todo lo que quieras saber.

\- No quiero jugar a esto.

\- Entonces yo encestaré y me contestarás – me dijo sonriendo y cuando trató de quitarme la pelota driblé y me acerqué a canasta encestando.

Creo que Kagami no esperaba que reaccionase o quizá era precisamente eso lo que esperaba.

\- Genial, pregunta – me dijo.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien? – pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera que no.

\- Sí – me dijo muy seguro.

Claro que le gustaba alguien, siempre iba con Kurokocchi a todos lados, era algo normal. Estaba tan distraído pensando en eso que no me di cuenta cuando vino corriendo hacia mí arrebatándome la pelota de un manotazo y encestando en la canasta a mi espalda.

\- Punto para mí ¿Por qué salir con alguien a quien no amabas? – me preguntó y me sorprendí de aquella pregunta.

\- Para olvidar a la persona a la que amaba – le dije serio.

Me giré hacia él y esta vez si discutimos por la posesión del balón, pero yo fui más rápido arrebatándoselo y encestando de nuevo.

\- ¿Amas a Kurokocchi? – le pregunté directamente y él sonrió.

\- No – me dijo – es un gran amigo, mi mejor amigo pero nada más.

Kagami pasó como un rayo al lado mío y aunque traté de bloquear su ataque, me robó la pelota encestando y tirándome al suelo de culo. Me quedé allí sentado escuchando la red de la canasta, había encestado, lo sabía pero yo no quise mirar. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla de nuevo y no esperé a su pregunta.

\- Me dejó – le dije – es irónico… yo no le amaba pero fue él quien me dejó a mí. No soportaba a los fans, ni a los periodistas, ni a toda la gente que me sigue, le agobiaba. Nunca podré ser libre, no podré deshacerme de ellos y no podré tener una relación estable, nadie querrá estar conmigo – le dije llorando.

\- El chico al que amabas… ¿Aún le amas? – me preguntó a mi espalda.

\- Sí – le dije – pero ya da igual, él no estaría conmigo, esos periodistas no nos dejarían en paz. ¿Quién querría salir conmigo?

\- Yo – me dijo de golpe y me giré aún en el suelo viéndole completamente desnudo tras de mí tapándose su intimidad con la pelota de baloncesto.

Me sonrojé mucho al ver su ropa en el suelo de la cancha, ¿Se la había quitado tras la última canasta? No sabía si apartar la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo o dejarla, total… tampoco es que se viera nada interesante, ese balón estaba en medio de la mejor parte. Aparté la mirada de golpe tremendamente sonrojado y le escuché sonreír.

\- ¿Era yo, kise? – me preguntó acercándose y arrodillándose frente a mí – venga… no intentes mentirme, sé que es así.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Aomine me lo dijo. Hablé con él hace un par de días y me dijo que te veía preocupado, algo entristecido.

\- Es un bocazas – le dije apartando mi vista de nuevo de él – le dije que no lo contase.

\- Lo hizo por tu bien – me dijo obligándome a mirarle – por el nuestro.

No pude debatirle aquello pues sentí sus dulces labios uniéndose con los míos en un beso tierno que lentamente se iba intensificando hasta que me tumbó en el suelo de la cancha con él encima de mí besándome con pasión, metiendo su lengua en mi boca explorándome por completo.

\- Quiero estar contigo Kise – me dijo rozando sus labios con los míos – y sé que tú también lo deseas.

\- No es cierto, nadie quiere estar conmigo, esos periodistas me persiguen a todos lados.

\- Entonces sólo necesitamos un poco de imaginación para escondernos mejor – me dijo sonriendo – no te dejaré porque esos tíos te molesten. Ahora no hay nadie y estamos en mitad de un parque desnudos.

\- Tú estás desnudo – le sonreí.

\- Y tú lo estarás muy pronto – me dijo sonriendo mientras desanudaba mi corbata y la quitaba.

Sentía sus manos desabrochar los botones de mi camisa sin parar de besarme, creo que yo tampoco podía separarme de sus labios, hacía mucho tiempo que le había deseado. Sus manos entraron bajo mi camisa tocando mis pezones y fue el único momento en que se separaron nuestras bocas para comprobar como bajaba Kagami a mi pecho besándolo entero, lamiéndolo y jugando con mis pezones dejándome cómo única posibilidad gemir y agarrar su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus atenciones.

Kagami sonrió al sentirme jadear por él y con gran maestría desabrochó el cinturón bajándome los pantalones. No podía evitar pensar que estábamos tirados en la cancha del parque, que cualquiera podría vernos, pero no podía parar incluso con aquel pensamiento, había deseado tanto a Kagami que hacer esta locura me parecía perfecto, siempre que fuera él todo me parecía bien.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Un poco – le dije – nos pueden pillar.

\- Quizá ahí está el morbo Kise, yo no te fallaré – me dijo muy serio – no dejaré que tu reputación desaparezca pero no por ello te voy a librar de que disfrutes de la vida, sé que siempre has estado fingiendo ser perfecto por esos periodistas y creo que es hora de que hagas alguna locura. Yo voy a ser tú locura Kise – me sonrió.

\- Me parece bien. Contigo haría las locuras que quisieras.

Bajó mis pantalones hasta mis tobillos y lamió mi miembro con lujuria, yo sólo me dediqué a gemir y jadear, a disfrutar de sus caricias, de su boca y acabé moviendo levemente mi cintura buscando más profundidad en su boca. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía algo así y quería disfrutarlo. No me corrí de milagro porque Kagami se detuvo antes y subiéndose encima de mí de rodillas, colocó su miembro a la altura de mi rostro.

\- ¿Quieres probarlo? – me preguntó enseñándome su erecto miembro frente a mí.

\- Sí – le dije metiéndolo en mi boca con rapidez.

Lo saboreé entero, también era la primera vez que me atrevía a hacer algo así. Kagami cogió mi mano y la llevó hasta sus huevos pidiéndome que los tocase también mientras mi lengua jugaba en el interior de mi boca con su miembro. Escucharle gemir era increíble, me sentía bien sabiendo que esos sonidos los producía por mí y para mí. Le vi meterse los dedos en la boca lubricándolos antes de llevarlos hasta mi entrada dilatándome todo lo que pudo y cuando estuvimos listos, se posicionó mejor metiendo su miembro en mí con lentitud pero sin detenerse hasta llegar al fondo. Me sentí completamente lleno teniéndole dentro, era increíble esta sensación.

\- Disfruta Kise – me dijo sonriendo empezando a moverse y yo comencé a gemir como un loco sin poder controlar mis gritos.

Notaba su miembro rozarse en mis paredes, entrar y salir, sentía el placer de ese cuerpo sobre el mío, de ese fuerte abdomen moviéndose contra mi miembro que iba a correrse en breve como siguiera así. Sus dedos apresaron mis pezones pellizcándolos con suavidad y provocando más gemidos en mí, le gustaba escucharme y a mí me gustaba oír su respiración entrecortada disfrutando de mi cuerpo.

Se corrió en mí justo cuando yo me estaba corriendo en mi abdomen manchándole también a él. Intentamos relajarnos un poco pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo, escuché la voz de aquellos malditos periodistas y Kagami con una gran sonrisa cogió corriendo toda la ropa mientras yo cogía el balón de baloncesto y la bolsa de comida. Salimos corriendo por el parque y le maldije.

\- Dame mi ropa – le comenté.

\- ¿No te gusta correr desnudo por el parque? – me preguntó riéndose – seguro que esto no lo has hecho nunca, disfruta de nuestra locura… porque esto… sólo acaba de empezar Kise, te amo – me dijo de golpe y me sonrojé pero no dejé de correr.

Eramos dos locos corriendo desnudos por el parque intentando huir de mis periodistas y mis fans, pero éramos felices así, me gustaba esta nueva relación que surgía, Kagami era sorprendente… lejos de abandonarme, se divertía con lo que había sido el mayor sufrimiento para mis otras relaciones. Sonreí… creo… que éste sería mi último "baloncesto solitario".


	6. Chapter 6: Baloncesto en tensión

**Aomine Daiki POV**

Lo que menos me apetecía hoy era moverme de esta azotea. Todo mi equipo estaba en el pabellón entrenando y sé que el equipo del Seirin tenía partido. Miré las nubes y me pregunté cómo le estaría yendo a Kuroko en ese partido, hacía ya más de un mes que no había coincidido con él y lo echaba un poco de menos. Supongo que nunca esperé llegar a tener sentimientos por él y cuando descubrí que podía sentir algo… me asusté y me alejé intentando mentalizarme de que no era posible que tuviera sentimientos por él, pero cuando más me alejaba… más daño me hacía yo mismo, sabía que le amaba y alejarme no era la solución, tenía que acercarme a él, tenía que hablarle y confesarme, pero nunca había hecho algo como eso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuché a Momoi tras de mí - ¿No deberías estar abajo entrenando con todo el equipo?

\- No me hace falta entrenar, ya lo sabes – le comenté bostezando por el aburrimiento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – me preguntó de golpe.

A Momoi no podía engañarla, sabía que había estado muy raro estos días, algunas cosas se me habían olvidado y es que mi cabeza pensaba más en Tetsu que en lo que de verdad tenía que hacer. No quería decirle a Momoi sobre mis sentimientos porque le dolería o eso creía yo… ella siempre estuvo enamorado de Tetsu y aunque éste la trataba como a su gran amiga, yo sabía que no había nada, pero Momoi no se rendía y quería estar con él. Yo me sentía un poco mal sabiendo que ahora era yo quien me había enamorado del que una vez fue mi sombra. Lo tuve tan cerca de mí y ahora estaba tan alejado, Kagami me lo había arrebatado, jugaba con él, eran un gran dúo en la cancha y yo… yo había pasado al olvido, así me sentía.

\- ¿Tetsu? – me preguntó de golpe Momoi llegando hasta mí y sentándose a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos mirándola y asentí con la cabeza algo entristecido. No quería que a ella pudiera sentarle mal todo esto pero cuando me levantó la barbilla con sus dedos, vi su sonrisa. Quizá eso no lo esperaba.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí haciendo el vago? ¿No deberías estar viendo su partido? Jugaba hoy ¿Verdad? Creo que deberías intentar hablar con él.

\- No creo que valga la pena – le dije.

\- Kagami no es nada suyo – me dijo de golpe sacándome la lengua colocando luego una gran sonrisa y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

\- Porque hablé con él y se lo pregunté. Ya sabes lo directa que suelo ser, tenía dudas y quería solventarlas. Creo que le gusta un chico, pero no es Kagami – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿No te dijo quien es?

\- No, pero se sonrojó cuando lo nombré.

\- ¿Y quién era? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a ese partido a verle y le preguntas tú mismo? – me dijo marchándose con una gran sonrisa.

Me quedé un rato allí pensativo ¿Cuánto hacía que conocía a Kuroko? Demasiado tiempo, desde que entramos en ese equipo y él no se creía para nada bueno hasta que empezó a jugar conmigo, hasta que yo y Akashi descubrimos su potencial, nuestro jugador fantasma y ahora… me había enamorado de él. Qué absurdo me parecía todo. ¿Debía ir a ver ese partido o no?

Miré el cielo y una nube negra tapó el sol indicándome que venía una tormenta, creo que el mismo destino me decía qué hacer… ir a cubierto, ir a ese pabellón a ver qué hacía Tetsu. Me incorporé y salí por la puerta de la azotea bajando a la calle. El pabellón del Seirin no estaba lejos y para cuando llegaba, empezó a llover con fuerza, por suerte, apenas me mojé.

Escuché a la gente de las gradas gritar a medida que subía hacia ellas y cuando llegué a lo más alto, vi a Tetsu limpiándose el sudor de su frente con la camiseta. Sonreí al ver que realmente tenían un buen contrincante que se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal. Me fijé en Kagami, siempre al lado de Tetsu y sentí este horrible sentimiento de celos, sé que eran amigos y que no podía evitarlo pero… no soportaba ver a nadie cerca del chico al que amaba.

Busqué un hueco para sentarme pero todo estaba lleno, parecía que ahora el Seirin moviera a toda esta multitud, desde que habían mejorado y nos habían ganado a la generación de los Milagros… todos querían venir a ver sus partidos. Sonreí al saber que el chico del que estaba enamorado… ese chico fantasma que asustaba a todos por sus repentinas apariciones y que empezó con baja autoestima, ahora estaba en lo más alto, pero me entristecí o más bien me preocupé… cuando le vi en aquella cancha de pie reventado.

Seguía teniendo baja forma para pasar desapercibido, no aguantaba jugando todo el partido y yo sabía que pronto tendrían que sentarle. Él odiaba que le sentasen aunque nunca dijera nada, así era Tetsu, se limitaba a obedecer y a hacer lo mejor para el equipo, nunca iría en contra de las ordenes pero no le gustaba estar sentado sin poder ayudar, tenía un gran corazón, se sacrificaba por su equipo. Supongo que eso era una de sus grandes virtudes que consiguió enamorarme.

Apoyé mis manos en la barandilla de enfrente y me encorvé sobre ella mirando la cancha, mirando a un agotado Tetsu. Me cabreé cuando vi a uno de los rivales prácticamente arrollarlo tirándolo al suelo, supongo que no lo había visto, pero me preocupé cuando vi que no se levantaba, estaba en el suelo quejándose por el tobillo y aunque trató de levantarse, tuvo que ir Kagami a ayudarle y acompañarle al banquillo a sentarlo.

La entrenadora tras mirarle el tobillo, lo mandó a la enfermería. Yo corrí escaleras abajo y me lo crucé de frente en el pasillo de la planta baja, aunque él se sorprendió de verme allí.

\- ¿Aomine? – me preguntó aún sin poder creerselo.

\- Ya lo llevo yo – le dije a su compañero que lo llevaba y aunque no se fió, cuando Tetsu le dijo que estaba bien se marchó.

Pasé su brazo por encima de mi hombro para ayudarle a caminar hasta la enfermería y lo senté en la camilla. La enfermera había dejado una nota de que volvería en media hora por una urgencia de otro jugador, así que nos tocó esperar.

Me senté en la silla frente a él mientras Tetsu me miraba con ojos dudosos. No sé si se atrevería a preguntar o no pero la verdad es que Kuroko no solía quedarse nunca con las ganas, solía ser muy directo para las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – me preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí de aquello.

\- Jugabas tú – le dije.

\- Ya… pero no sueles venir a ver jugar a otros equipos, sólo te interesa jugar a ti y derrotar a los rivales – me dijo.

\- Llovía – le dije – ya sabes lo que me gusta estar en esa azotea pero… me ha tocado buscar un lugar para resguardarme y que mejor que este ¿No? – pregunté ocultándole la verdad.

Me sentí un poco cobarde y más cuando Kuroko agachó la cabeza diciendo un "ah, sólo era por eso". Me sentí fatal por haberle lanzado aquella mentira, realmente quería verle, quería decirle lo que sentía pero… me daba un poco de vergüenza abrir mis sentimientos ¿Y si me rechazaba? Supongo que tendría que volver por donde había venido y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado pero… cuando veía a Tetsu a la cara… añoraba y deseaba que dijera que quería estar conmigo. Mi corazón se desbocaba cuando estaba frente a mí.

\- Déjame ver ese pie – le comenté y él que estaba sentado en la camilla, lo estiró colocándolo encima de mi pierna.

Se quejó cuando lo toqué y es que lo tenía muy hinchado, creo que había caído mal con aquel golpe y se lo había torcido. Esperaba que solo fuera una torcedura porque si se lo había partido tendría rehabilitación para unos cuantos meses.

\- ¿Te has hecho algo más? – le pregunté y él se sonrojó de golpe agachando la mirada ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.

\- Sí – me dijo – me duele otro sitio.

\- ¿Enséñamelo?

\- Mejor no – me dijo sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos Tetsu, soy yo, enséñame dónde te has hecho daño.

\- Está bien – me dijo bajándose de la camilla y poniéndose de espaldas a mí se bajó el pantalón de baloncesto enseñándome el trasero.

Ahora el sonrojado era yo, no esperaba que me enseñase su trasero pero sí era cierto que tenía un moratón, seguramente del golpe y es que menudo empujón le habían dado al pobre.

\- Para eso tengo una buena solución – le dije sonriendo aprovechándome del miedo que Tetsu tenía y es que quería gastarle una broma para aminorar ese tenso ambiente entre nosotros.

Cogí la cápsula de una aguja sólo por hacer la broma, ni siquiera tenía aguja pero en cuanto me vio con el tubo de plástico, Kuroko puso cara de terror y trató de salir corriendo de allí a la pata coja y con los pantalones por sus rodillas.

\- ¿Pero donde vas loco? – le pregunté y al tratar de cogerlo, tropezó con sus propios pantalones y se golpeó contra mi pecho cayendo los dos al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Escuché a Tetsu quejarse pero era normal, yo estaba tumbado boca arriba con el cuerpo de Kuroko sobre mí que se agarraba la cabeza con una mano y en cuanto vio la posición comprometida en la que estaba… encima con pantalones por las rodillas, se puso rojo como un tomate y se echó hacia atrás cayendo de culo frente a mí. Ambos nos miramos fijamente sentados en el suelo. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, los dos estábamos avergonzados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- No me gustan las inyecciones – dijo de golpe sonrojado mirándome y yo sonreí.

\- Lo sé.

\- Querías ponerme una.

\- Estaba bromeando – le dije – ni siquiera tiene aguja. ¿Cómo iba a pincharte yo a ti? Ni siquiera se curan así los moratones Tetsu – le comenté.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Enserio – le confirmé.

\- ¿Cómo se curan?

\- Así – le dije colocando mi mano en su nuca y acercando su rostro hasta el mío besándole.

Disfruté sus labios aunque él se había quedado completamente inmóvil y al separarme… le vi rojo como un tomate sin saber qué hacer o dónde meterse. Creo que me había pasado, que me había precipitado, Tetsu no estaba acostumbrado a esto y yo había invadido su espacio, lo sentía así.

\- Lo sien… - intenté decir cuando Tetsu agarró mis labios de nuevo entre los suyos agarrando sus manos en mi nuca para evitar que me fuera hacia atrás.

Me había pillado desprevenido pero enseguida reaccioné correspondiendo su beso. Mis manos bajaron hacia su cintura y me di cuenta de que sus pantalones seguían a la altura de la rodilla cuando mis dedos tocaron el dobladillo de sus calzoncillos. No podía evitar sonrojarme pero a la vez excitarme con la situación, era Tetsu besándome.

Mis manos tocaron su abdomen por completo quitándole esa camiseta todo empapada en sudor y lanzándola al suelo, amaba a este chico y por fin lo tenía frente a mí, lo tenía como yo quería. Besé su cuello con dulzura escuchando su gemido, excitándome con su voz y sus gestos sugerentes.

Cogí su muñeca metiendo la mano bajo mis pantalones y me fijé en como su rostro se volvía aún más rojo al tocar mi miembro pero cómo lo cogía con ganas y me masturbaba intentando sacarme jadeos a mí también. Se los ofrecí susurrándoselos en su oído mientras me dedicaba a dar leves mordiscos por su oreja.

Gimió y jadeó sentándose encima de mis piernas lanzándose a por mi cuello mientras sus manos levantaban mi camiseta. Jamás habría esperado ver a un Tetsu tan participativo, tan valiente y tomando la iniciativa, pero me gustaba la actitud que estaba tomando. Sus manos temblaban levemente pero levantó mi camiseta con cuidado hasta quitármela mientras yo levantaba las manos permitiéndole la tarea.

Agarré su nuca con mayor fuerza presionando mis labios contra los suyos y tumbándole en el suelo con dulzura para ir bajando con lentitud por su pecho dando besos por todo su torso, por sus pezones, por su ombligo hasta que llegué a su intimidad. Besé sus huevos con suavidad y los cogí entre mis dedos dándole placer mientras succionaba y lamía su miembro hasta que lo metí por completo en mi boca metiéndolo y sacándolo escuchando así los gemidos de Tetsu. Me encantaba oírle.

Aproveché al estar abajo para ir introduciendo mis dedos poco a poco en él dilatándole. Me esmeré mucho en hacerlo porque no quería hacerle daño, así que estuve mi tiempo con él y no me importaba en absoluto siempre que consiguiera mi objetivo. Kuroko cansado de ser el único en recibir placer se incorporó y colocando una mano en mi pecho me sentó en el suelo de un leve empujón colocándose entre mis piernas mientras succionaba ahora él mi miembro. Yo aunque estaba centrado en disfrutar y tratar de ahogar los gemidos que luchaban por salir, no paré de dilatarle y cuando estuvo listo, Kuroko se sentó encima de mí penetrándose él mismo, sentándose por completo en mi intimidad y cabalgándome. Primero lento… pero cada vez fue cogiendo más velocidad y llegó un momento, en que mis manos se colocaron en su cintura y le ayudé con el movimiento clavándole más en mi pene erecto. Tetsu gemía y disfrutábamos los dos hasta que se corrió sin poder evitarlo. Fue el momento en que me levanté con él en la cintura agarrado y lo senté en el borde de la camilla de nuevo para penetrarle aún más hondo.

Tetsu se agarró a mi cuello con fuerza mordiendo mi cuello mientras yo con un gran gemido me corría en su interior llenándole entero con mi ser. Esperé un momento hasta que empezamos a respirar con normalidad y salí de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Sí – me dijo con su cara inexpresiva de siempre.

\- Yo… se suponía que venía a decirte mis sentimientos pero… creo que me he pasado un poco.

\- Me ha gustado – me dijo con una leve sonrisa – me ha gustado como los has demostrado, yo también siento lo mismo pero… yo también quiero entrar – dijo dudando - ¿Por qué eres el único que entra en mí? – preguntó extrañado y yo me estremecí.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?

\- Sí… - me dijo – quiero estar contigo y quiero ser tuyo siempre pero… al menos quiero probar a entrar aunque sea una vez en la vida.

\- Está bien, te dejo – le dije algo sonrojado por la petición – pero si esto lo cuentas a alguien te mataré – le comenté mientras le masturbaba un poco más y me preparaba la entrada.

Tetsu no tenía para nada un miembro pequeño, era bastante interesante, así que entre los dos me preparó y cambiamos posiciones dejando a kuroko que entrase en mí por primera vez en su vida. Dolió un poco y cuando ya estuvo en el fondo… la puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a Kagami que se quedó con cara de asombro y se le cayó el refresco que creo… traía para su compañero.

\- Lo siento – dijo cerrando la puerta.

\- Tenías razón, esto lo cura todo - comentó Tetsu haciendo referencia a su trasero y a su tobillo.

Madre mía… ¿Podía haber algo peor que Kagami viera como Tetsu me penetraba? ¿No podía haber visto lo de antes? Era increíble pero cuando Tetsu terminó, ambos sonreímos y supongo… que esto sería una nueva anécdota para contar en un futuro, a ser posible… un futuro lejano para que no me muriese tanto de la vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo… esto sólo había sido un "Baloncesto en tensión"


	7. especial: Baloncesto del capitán (AkaAo)

**Akashi Seijuro POV**

Me encontraba en el autobús de camino hacia el hotel donde íbamos a pasar las próximas semanas de nuestra vida. La comisión deportiva de Japón me había nombrado capitán del nuevo equipo que se presentaría al mundial y aquí estaba con toda la generación de los milagros y con ese arrogante de Kagami, porque eso es lo que me parecía, aunque supongo que debía admitir también sus cualidades, era un grandísimo jugador y Tetsu lo respetaba. Supongo que aunque empezamos con mal pie, ahora había empezado a cogerle algo de cariño.

Miré a todos y cada uno de ellos, estaban muy entretenidos hablando y riendo pero entonces me fijé en Aomine, seguía allí solo, en ese asiento con los cascos puestos y creyéndose el mejor como siempre. Tenía un carácter difícil y duro, era un chico difícil de tratar pero sinceramente… a mí no me terminaba de preocupar, yo era el capitán y tendría que obedecerme ahí fuera.

Sé que siempre había atendido a mis explicaciones y a mis jugadas, habíamos sido compañeros mucho tiempo, habíamos jugado juntos y nos entendíamos, pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que habíamos dejado eso atrás, que no estaba seguro de si Aomine seguiría atendiendo mis ordenes, él siempre fue el más adecuado para ganarme aunque no había llegado a hacerlo aún. Quizá esa rivalidad conmigo me daría dolores de cabeza.

Aomine se giró hacia mí y cuando vio que le estaba mirando ladeó de nuevo la cabeza ignorándome ¿Se había atrevido a ignorarme ese desgraciado? Me quedé con ese recuerdo, porque no volvería a pasar algo así, él tendría que obedecerme le gustase o no, yo era el capitán y no él, a mí me habían elegido para liderar este equipo.

Me dormí un rato apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal y cuando desperté por los movimientos del autobús y alguna luz que entraba por esa cristalera. Abrí los ojos descubriendo que había anochecido y la luz que me había despertado provenía de las farolas que había en la carretera, estábamos entrando en la ciudad.

Vi un cartel con el nombre de la empresa de mis padres al fondo. Resoplé, siempre había tenido que ser el mejor para que estuvieran orgullosos de mí, siempre tenía que ser el mejor en todo y al final… salí así, dominante, orgulloso, frío, siendo el mejor. Cuando mi madre murió… se fue con ella mi único apoyo y me dejó solo ante las grandes exigencias de mi padre, no tuve una infancia para nada feliz.

Odiaba muchas cosas y entre ellas… los perros desobedientes, estaba acostumbrado a que todo y todos me obedecieran, un perro desobediente no era útil y Aomine ahora mismo era el que más me preocupaba, parecía en plena época de rebeldía y eso no podía permitirlo, nadie se atrevería jamás a desafiar mis órdenes. Siempre había sido capaz de controlar a todos los milagros, a toda la generación, yo era el capitán pero ahora mismo desde que se habían ido cada uno a su equipo, Aomine parecía ser un perro solitario que no obedecía a nadie, estaba fuera de control.

El autobús se detuvo y me puse en pie justo detrás de Aomine bajando la mochila y la pelota de baloncesto del portamaletas encima de los asientos viendo como Aomine y los demás también recogían sus cosas. Bajamos del autobús y entramos hacia el recibidor del lujoso hotel en el que nos habían mandado hospedarnos.

Entré detrás de Aomine viendo como ni siquiera se quitaba los cascos de música. Kise iba feliz como siempre hablando con Kuroko y Kagami. Me acerqué a la recepción dando nuestros datos y nos dieron las llaves de las habitaciones, a mí… me tocó con Aomine y resoplé, me tocaba el hueso duro de domar pero tendría que hacerlo, éramos un equipo y no podía permitir que me desobedeciera o perderíamos. Yo jamás perdía, era el mejor en todo.

Entramos en la habitación y lo primero que hizo Aomine fue lanzar la bolsa de deporte por el suelo y tirarse en la cama. Aquello me enfadó, yo era muy ordenado y no permitiría ninguna clase de desorden en mi equipo.

\- Aomine… no tires tus cosas por ahí – le dije

\- Hm – fue su única contestación aún tirado en la cama con los cascos de música.

\- He dicho que quites tu bolsa del medio.

Aomine pasó de mí cerrando los ojos relajándose dispuesto casi a dormir, creo que estaba cansado por el viaje pero a mí me daba igual, yo era el capitán y este chico estaba completamente fuera de control, eso no me gustaba, era como un perro al que necesitaban amaestrar y yo lo haría, iba a domar a Aomine Daiki.

\- Quítate eso – le dije enfadado refiriéndome a sus cascos, pero él me ignoró y cabreado me acerqué a él pegando un fuerte tirón del cable arrancándoselos de la oreja mientras él se quejaba – a tomar por saco.

Cogí su mp3 del bolsillo y abriendo la ventana de nuestro quinto piso lo lancé abajo a la calle mientras Aomine venía a toda velocidad a intentar recuperarlo, pero sólo lo vio caer a la calle viendo como un coche pasaba por encima.

\- ¿Pero qué narices te pasa? – preguntó enfadado.

\- Te he dicho que apartes eso de mi vista, recoge tus cosas.

\- ¿Qué más te daba?

\- No me contestes Aomine ¿Te crees que por largarte a ese equipo en el que estás puedes desafiarme a mí? Yo fui tú capitán y vuelvo a serlo, ahora obedece.

\- Ya no tengo por qué obedecerte Aomine, sólo es un partido, te respeto mucho pero ya está.

\- No es cierto, tú y yo fuimos grandes amigos y reconozco que tienes un gran talento en este deporte, pero tienes un grave problema de disciplina que conseguí arreglar cuando estabas en mi equipo. Veo que has vuelto a lo que eras antes de estar con la generación de los milagros y yo no soporto la desobediencia, lo sabes perfectamente.

\- Lo sé – me dijo retándome y entendí algo… me retaba por algún motivo, lo hacía por algo en concreto.

Salí de la habitación ordenándole que recogiera todo lo que había tirado por ahí. Necesitaba salir de allí y no encontré mejor manera que ir a por un refresco. Me apetecía mucho tomarme un refresco y relajarme un poco estando solo. Salí de la habitación pasando por la recepción del hotel y me detuve unos segundos a hablar con el recepcionista. Con una gran sonrisa le pedí un favor y él me miró extrañado al ver lo que le pedía, no sabía de donde iba a sacar algo así a estas horas, pero yo le dije que pagaría lo que fuera, así que lo buscase y me llamase en cuanto pudiera recogerlo.

Salí fuera y di un paseo por las calles, todo estaba cerrado y era normal, a estas horas no habría nada abierto. Por fin tras veinte minutos caminando encontré una máquina expendedora y compré un par de bebidas volviendo hacia el hotel. Ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando el de recepción me llamó indicándome que podía recoger lo que le había pedido y me sorprendí de la rapidez con que había encontrado algo tan complejo como lo que había pedido, pero me encantaba que así hubiera sido. Aomine iba a enterarse de lo que era obedecer.

En el recibidor me encontré a Tetsu que había salido también a tomar algo y ya volvía hacia el ascensor. Subí con él y éste me miró extrañado como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera.

\- Vamos Tetsu… suéltalo – le dije – nunca se te ha dado bien ocultar o no decir lo que piensas.

\- ¿Tenéis una cama de matrimonio? – me preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí empezando a reírme.

\- No ¿Por qué debería de tenerla?

\- Creía que cómo ibais a dormir juntos y Aomine siempre ha estado enamorado de ti… pensaba que quizá… ya sabes.

Me quedé paralizado y todo pareció encajar de golpe. Aomine que siempre me había retado y al que nunca presté atención, creo que se estaba haciendo el rebelde para llamar mi atención, para que estuviera con él y dejase de perder mi tiempo en los demás, sólo quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Aquello me alegró un poco, porque ese chico no sabía aún lo que me gustaba a mí jugar y domar a gente como él. Su carácter fuerte me encantaba pero acabaría obedeciendo a su capitán. Nos separamos tras llegar al pasillo, Tetsu se marchó a su habitación y yo hacia la mía.

Entré en la habitación con la caja que había recogido en recepción y las bebidas. Todo lo dejé encima de la mesa y me senté en la silla viendo como Aomine terminaba de recoger las cosas.

\- ¿Qué miras? – me preguntó de forma borde y yo sólo pensaba en este momento en las palabras de Tetsu, en que le gustaba y era como un niño pequeño pidiendo atención.

\- Quiero que te pruebes algo – le dije moviendo la caja un poco por la mesa hacia él – ponte eso.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ponerme algo que tú me has comprado? Tengo mi propio dinero y si quiero algo me lo compro yo mismo.

\- Porque te lo he ordenado. Sabes que odio que me tomen el pelo, odio a los perros desobedientes y desde que te largaste a tu equipo estás demasiado indisciplinado, pero eso cambiará esta noche. Soy tu capitán y si te ordeno que hagas algo lo haces.

\- No tengo porqué hacerlo – me dijo y saqué de uno de los cajones un cuchillo aproximándoselo a la cara. Por suerte él lo esquivo aunque corté un poco de su mechón.

\- Te he ordenado algo – le dije completamente serio y él se tensó al ver mi intimidante mirada sobre él.

Cogió la caja y se metió al baño para cambiarse. Yo me moví y me senté en mi cama recostándome y viendo la televisión, sé que tardaría en salir cuando viera de lo que se trataba, pero yo sonreí… no podía aguantar más el momento de verle salir con aquello. Ahora estaría pensando que ni loco saldría así, que me había pasado y cuestionaría mis órdenes, tal y como era Aomine… siempre creyéndose superior a todos pero él no era superior a mí. Puede que fuera más alto, que tuviera más musculatura que yo… pero yo era mucho más intimidante que él, yo era el único capaz de controlar a toda la generación de los milagros, incluido a ese hueso duro de roer.

La puerta se abrió tras más de media hora… le había costado decidirse pero no parecía querer salir, estaba claro que se había cambiado la ropa y cuando empezó a salir lentamente le miré con plena atención. Me estaba excitando lo que veía y sonreí aún más.

\- Muy bien Aomine – le dije – veo que aún puedo contar contigo, que eres capaz de obedecer órdenes directas.

\- Esto es vergonzoso – me dijo sonrojado a más no poder y tratando de ocultar su casi desnudo cuerpo.

Desde luego la idea de buscarle esas orejas de perro había sido genial, porque eso es lo que era para mí ahora mismo… un perro que necesitaba ser adiestrado. Su fuerte cuerpo desnudo me excitaba como nunca y aún más al ver en sus manos y pies unas manoplas y botas con el dibujo de las huellas de un perro. Empecé a reírme a más no poder y es que ese calzoncillo con la cola de perro detrás le quedaba genial.

\- Deja de reírte – me dijo – esto no tiene gracia.

\- Sí la tiene – le comenté – ven aquí.

Él al principio no sabía muy bien qué hacer pero al final obedeció. Poco a poco estaba entrando en mi juego, poco a poco volvía a ser el Aomine que yo recordaba, obedeciéndome solo a mí. Me encantaba que un chico con tanto potencial como él y con tanto carácter se doblegase ante mí, sabía perfectamente que nadie lograría dominarlo como yo lo hacía y eso me excitaba.

Busqué lo último de su indumentaria en el cajón y cuando se agachó frente a mí le coloqué aquel collar de perro con la cadena tirando de ella levemente hasta tener su frente apoyada contra la mía.

\- Eres mío Aomine, siempre lo has sido – él se sonrojó aún más sabiendo a qué me refería – tuve una gran charla con Tetsu y me enteré de algo muy interesante.

\- ¿C-Con Tetsu? – preguntó apenas sin poder hablar de la vergüenza.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué contó?

\- Esto – le dije uniendo mis labios a los suyos sin soltar su correa.

Sé que Aomine estaba sorprendido por mi beso, pero me daba igual, hacía tiempo que este chico me llamaba la atención, hacía mucho tiempo que quizá estaba enamorado de él pero no quería deshonrar a mi padre, por eso jamás lo conté. Sé que mi padre no aceptaría una relación homosexual, yo tenía que ser su hijo perfecto, el que todo lo hacía bien, tenía una gran carga sobre mis hombros pero creo… que llegaba el momento de enfrentarle y… ¿Qué mejor momento que luchar por algo que deseaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo? Amaba a Aomine y por fin iba a decírselo, por fin después de descubrir que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

Aomine acabó aceptando mi beso y profundizó metiendo su lengua en mi boca mientras cargaba su peso y se tumbaba sobre mí. Sonreí, él siempre quería ser el dominante pero no le dejaría… hoy yo sería el capitán y él un simple perro a mi entera disposición. Coloqué mi pierna en su cintura y con fuerza lo giré hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón y le vi sonreír.

\- Hoy Aomine… tú sólo eres un perro, eres mi perro – le especifiqué – pórtate bien y déjame darte tus caricias por haber cumplido mi orden a la perfección.

\- Eres un pervertido – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo soy – le dije sonriendo mientras metía mi mano bajo su ropa interior acariciando su miembro.

Aomine era sorprendente, prácticamente estaba ya excitado y eso que sólo le había hecho ponerse un sexy trajecito de perro y le había besado. Mordí esas orejas de peluche mientras acariciaba sus huevos y él gemía, claro que mi broma no quedó ahí.

\- Aomine… deberías ladrar como todo buen perro.

\- Vete al infierno – me dijo él sonrojado.

\- Mal perro – le comenté metiendo un dedo en su entrada y él jadeó de golpe – ladra – le pedí.

\- Eres un cabrón – me dijo antes de pegar un ridículo ladrido con el que empecé a reírme.

\- Muy bien, eso merece un premio.

Le besé con pasión y bajé dando besos por todo su pecho hasta su miembro metiéndolo en mi boca. Subí y bajé excitándole más mientras le escuchaba gemir y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de mis atenciones, hasta que solté su miembro y cogiendo su cadena de nuevo le di un tirón acercándolo hasta mí lanzándolo de cabeza contra el colchón y bajándome el pantalón le coloqué mi miembro frente a él.

\- Vamos perrito, quiero unos buenos besitos – le dije viendo la sonrisa de Aomine, por fin empezaba a entrar en mi juego y empezó a lamer mi miembro.

Me hacía gracia sus manos con las manoplas aquellas como si fueran las patas de un perro, porque no le dejaban coger mi miembro y de vez en cuando, con el movimiento mi miembro le golpeaba en sus mejillas y a mí me excitaba. Lamió mis huevos y todo mi miembro desde la base hasta la punta hasta que acabó metiéndoselo entero en la boca haciéndome disfrutar.

\- Date la vuelta – le dije y él se sorprendió pero me hizo caso, por fin me hacía caso sin rechistar.

Lamí mis dedos y empecé a meter uno a uno en su apretado trasero, sonreí porque se notaba que era virgen, nadie había entrado jamás en él y se le notaba tenso, supongo que no esperó jamás que su capitán fuera el primero y menos… yo. Siempre fui más bajito que él y nadie me verían como el dominante, pero yo siempre sería un dominante por excelencia, ni siquiera Aomine Daiki se me resistiría. Supe en aquel momento entre tanto juego, que quería estar con este chico, si tenía que pelear por alguien… sería por él.

Aomine gimió, aún estaba a cuatro patas frente a mí y me posicioné para entrar. Esta postura del perro le quedaba perfecta para nuestro jueguecito, me excitaba verle tan dispuesto a dejarme hacer lo que quisiera con él y su cuerpo. Entré despacio pero no me detuve hasta que llegué al fondo y me moví lentamente dilatándole poco a poco. Contuvo sus gritos de dolor al principio mordiéndose el labio, sabía que él era así de fuerte y que jamás dejaría que le escuchase gritar, siempre diría que él estaba bien. Al final… empezó a disfrutar y yo a moverme más rápido al escucharle, quería que gimiera como nunca en su vida, este chico siempre sería mío.

Cogí la correa de su cuello entre mis manos obligándole a levantar la cabeza y le escuché gemir más mientras yo seguía entrando y saliendo de él, mientras seguía moviendo mi mano libre en su miembro haciendo que se corriera con un varonil gemido y aquello… hizo que yo me corriera en su interior de inmediato.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama y al mirarnos, empezamos los dos a reírnos de golpe sin poder evitarlo. Estaba tan sexy vestido con ese traje de perro. Creo que él y yo nos lo pasaríamos en grande con esta clase de juegos, porque estaba dispuesto a romper todas las normas de mi familia, quería salir con él.

\- Siempre mío Aomine –le dije acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

\- Siempre tuyo – me dijo de golpe – pero… ¿Puedo quitarme ya este traje?

\- No – le dije cogiéndole la cola – aún no he acabado con ese trasero, tenemos toda la noche y tú… serás un obediente perrito – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió regalándome un ladrido que me hizo reír, por fin… había encontrado la felicidad.

Esto era lo que yo llamaba… enseñar el "Baloncesto del capitán"


End file.
